


The Mysterious Island Retold: Another human

by VortexLord



Series: The Land Before Time Retold: Another Human [5]
Category: An American Tail (Movies), Fievel's American Tails (TV), The Land Before Time (Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VortexLord/pseuds/VortexLord
Summary: When locusts invaded both The Great Valley and Hanging Rock, the dinosaurs at both places were forced to leave them. Witch forces The Gang of Nine to face the dangers of The Mysterious Beyond, both land and sea. Leading them to getting stranded on an island.Along the way, Aylene reunites with her old friend Rebecca and the gang discovers that they have unexpected friends and allies.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back. The Gang of Nine are once again on an adventure. And Aylene will reunite with Rebecca.
> 
> Remember what happened in The Time of The Great Giving? Warren T. Rat and Cat R. Waul was an example of what Elaine meant about those who wanted to get their hands on some dinosaurs. From that incidetn, Aylene, Antonio, Fievel, and Tanya did their best to be even more careful. But that had also gone wrong when a new villain plains to use a lone Time Stone as well.
> 
> Alright. Let's do this.

**Prologue**

_Many years ago, the earth was a very different place. The great landmasses were ever moving and shifting. And they were covered with exotic plants, like nothing we've ever seen. This mysterious world was populated by the mightiest creatures ever to walk the earth._

_The dinosaurs._

_These awesome giants lived together in a unforgiving often violent circle of life. Fighting for their share of what food the earth had to offer. And sometimes, becoming a meal themselves._

_But in one wonderful place, dinosaurs of many kinds learned to live together in harmony._

_The Great Valley. Where food was plantible. And peace remained supriem._

_"Is it all true Dad?" A younged Sharp-tooth had asked his father._

_"That's right Strongfang." His father answered in wise voice. "This world exists in a distent balance. We Sharp-teeth can't exist without the Leaf-eaters and they can exist without us. And we're forced to hunt them in order to survive and prevent starvation. Do you understand?"_

_"I guess. But will we ever get along with them someday?"_

_"I thought the same thing when I was your age. But someday, both Leaf-eaters and Sharp-teeth will understand each other. Like I said earlier, The Great Valley is where dinosaurs of many kinds can get together."_

* * *

(Present day)

Strongfang never forget what his father said to him. He had grown up to be the fine Sharp-tooth his father wanted him to be. Whenever he's hunting or remembering his father, he thinks about those words.

As years passed, Strongfang had found himself a mate and hatchling.

There was Rena, his mate. And Strongfang was glad she chose him over the other Two-claws.

And there was his son Chomper. That was his name. But it wasn't given to him by Strongfang or Rena. It was given to him by the ones who defeated Sharptooth.

Littlefoot the Long-neck, Cera the Three-horn, Ducky the Swimmer, Petrie the Flyer, Spike the Spike-tail, a female human named Aylene and a male human named Antonio, and strange two lagged Tickley Fuzzies named Fievel and Tanya.

Because of what happened to Chomper when he was in his egg, Strongfang and Rena had went into The Great Valley to get revange on The Gang of Nine for killing or abandoning their son.

But they stayed with him and took care of him. The resone they took the egg was because they mistook it for another.

And because of that, Chomper had learned to speak leaf-eater. One day, Stongefang had found that out when Chomper talked to a young female Fast-runner named Ruby. And when Rena came by, she saw what was going on and was also amazed that Chomper can speak Leaf-eater.

And from how much the 2 liked each other, Ruby introdused Chomper and his parents to her family. Her mother Oviler, her father Raph, her twin sisters Jane and Lolls, and their human ally Rebecca.

Sense that day, the Sharp-tooth and Fast-runner families had been great friends. But they had to leave to a place called Hanging Rock. And Strongfang and his family had gotten to an island that's way out in the Big Water.

Rena stayed with Chomper while Strongfang went to hunt in the main lands. But the only land path was getting weaker every day. And now it was at the point where an earthshake will sink it.

But they'll only stay on the island when Chomper has reached The Time of Great Growing. Or at least until the land path was about to sink.

"Don't worry Son. I'll always be there for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go. That's the Prologue.
> 
> As some of you may have notesed, Strongfang's father had said the exact same stuff the narator said in the beginning of the movie.


	2. Chapter 1: Epic Fail

**Epic Fail**

One week had passed sense Homecoming. Aylene and Antonio were on their way home with Fievel and Tanya. They were with Ken and Chastain at the museum in Tucson and were now leaving.

"It's amazing about how they found fossles berried under the earth." Said Fievel.

"Well if they didn't, we'd probely wouldn't even know anything about dinosaurs." Antonio replied.

"I guess so." Said Aylene. "But where's the fun if we never knew anything about dinosaurs?"

"I can think of 5 reasons." Tanya suggested.

"I have one reason." Said a voice.

"Who's there?" Fievel asked.

"Behind you Sully."

The moment the 4 turned around, they saw a girl, just about Antonio and Aylene's age. She had short and straight black hair, she wore a yellow T-shirt with short blue overalls and white shoes, and just like Antonio and Aylene, her skin was peach colored. And she had emerald green eyes. Aylene stepped back a bit when she found out who the girl was.

"R...R... Rebecca?"

"Hey Aylene." Rebecca said with a wink of her eye.

"So you're Rebecca." Said Antonio.

Rebecca walked forward until she was face to face with Antonio. She and Aylene weren't always found with hanging out with boys. But this is different.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Well, my name is Antonio Crosthwaite. And this is my roommate, Fievel Mousekewitz and his sister Tanya."

"Really? How...nice."

"You see, we met during the summer." Said Aylene.

"Oh. And now you're friends." Rebecca replied.

"And we have most of our classes together." Said Antonio. "Say, when did you move here?"

"This is where my father's job is." Rebecca answered. "What about you Aylene?"

"My mother's job." Aylene answered.

But, Antonio noticed that Rebecca had a red stone that looked like both Aylene and Ken's Time Stones. Only it was red.

"Hey. That stone on your neck-chain. It looks like Aylene's, only red."

"Oh. That. My grandmother gave it to me." Rebecca replied.

"Same with mine." Said Aylene.

"Aw. Well, I better get going now. My parents are waiting for me."

"And we both have older siblings waiting for us." Said Antonio. "Maybe we'll see you later?"

"You too. See you 4 later."

However, as the 5 of them left, another cat was spying on them. It was another one of Fievel's reveals. Sweet William. And with his was his goons. Slim and Feloneous. After hearing a little from Cat R. Waul, Sweet William found himself a lone Time Stone as well and used his nettles mouse slapper to power it.

"Aha. Fievel has a Time Stone as well." Sweet William said.

"Uh, boss. It's not him with the stone." Slim pointed out. "It's that human girl."

"What ever. We know that Fievel has been going to that dinosaur world, so we can use his friends to catch him and make some good money."

Feloneous didn't think this was a good idea. They've been to The Land Before Time once before. But last time they went, they didn't capture any dinosaurs yet. But now they're about to. So Feloneous went with it.

"What ever you say Boss." Feloneous said.

"Good. Now let's move."

Sweet William then aimed the slapper at a tree and fired a beam out of it until the beam expanded into a portal. Alouing the 3 to pass through it as it vanished behind them.

* * *

As the 4 walked off, Aylene and Antonio went with the mice to her house to prepare for a trip to The Land Before Time. When they got through the front door, they saw Derek and Jessica in the family room watching TV. It was showing prehistoric sea creatures.

"Hey guys." They both said.

"Well, how did it go at the museum?" Asked Derek.

"It was great." Fievel answered. "Are Papa and Tiger here?"

"Why yes. They're getting ready for our Wednesday trip to The Land Before Time."

"You're coming this time?" Antonio asked.

"Of course we are." Jessica answered.

As Aylene and Antonio looked at the TV, it showed a huge Megalodon Shark eating its meal. Seeing this made them both shiver.

"Still don't like Sharks?" Asked Derek.

"I hate Sharks." Aylene answered.

"It's the Megalodon Shark that I'm afraid of." Said Antonio.

"Just that one?!" Aylene asked surprised. "Sharks just swim around and eat like some possess zombie."

At that response, Aylene started acting like a possess zombie. Making Derek laugh.

"Hey, out of all the other sharks, the Megalodon is what scares me the most." Antonio pointed out.

"Well be glad that Megalodons are extincted. You wouldn't last 5 meters in the ocean if they still existed." Said Derek.

"I'd bet I could last 5 miles." Said Antonio.

"I could last 5 minutes." Said Fievel.

"Alright guys, we're not in a contest." Said Jessica. "Now can we start packing?"

Later, Aylene was in her lime green two-piece swimsuit and black gym shorts and blue hiking sandals.

Antonio was in his red T-shirt and his brown and white swim trunks and black hiking sandals.

Derek had gotten in his red sleeveless and black gym shorts and black hiking sandals.

And Jessica got into her pink T-shirt and jean shorts and green hiking sandals.

When they were all in their outfits, they got their archery equipment ready and then packed their backpacks. Soon, they were ready to go.

"Are you ready to go kids." Asked the voice of Papa Mousekewitz from Aylene's room.

"We're ready Mr. M." Antonio called back. "And what about Fievel and Tanya and Tiger?"

"They're ready as well."

The 4 humans walked over to Aylene's room and then closed the door before locking it. Then the shut the windows and mini-blinds and ceurtens so no one out side will see them.

"There. We're ready." Said Antonio.

At that moment, Aylene grabbed the Time Stone and held it out and then said in a strong and clear voice:

**"Portal Open!"**

And then, the green light fired out of the stone before expanding into an oval gateway to The Land Before Time. The 8 of them then stepped through as the portal vanished.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rebecca arrived home, witch is near the clinic and Nova Home Loans. And Nova Home Loans is where her farther works. When Rebecca went inside the house, she found out that her pearents were still at work.

"Well, I think I'll start packing now. I wonder what Ruby's up to."

Rebecca grabbed her backpack and readied her archery equipment. She then packed up some snacks and water bottles.

"I should have told Aylene this. But I promised Grandma that I'd wouldn't tell anyone about the Time Stone. Oh well."

Rebecca then grabbed the Time Stone and held it in the air.

**"Portal Open!"**

And then, a red light fired out of the stone before expanding into a oval gateway. Without hesitating, Rebecca stepped through the portal before it vanished behind her.

* * *

"AAAHHH!"

Antonio and Aylene gasped as they saw that they had just stepped on Littlefoot's back as the exited the portal.

"Littlefoot!" Antonio shouted as he and Aylene stepped off of him.

"We're so sorry. I still haven't figered out how to control those portals." Said Aylene.

"Don't worry. I'm alright." Littlefoot replied. "Anyway, it's great to see you guys again."

"You too." Said Fievel.

"Say, where's Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike?" Asked Tanya.

"We're meeting up at our favoriet tree for breakfast." Littlefoot answered. "And today, Cera and I will be getting the first tree-stars of the day."

As Derek, Jessica, Papa, and Tiger walked over to Littlefoot's nest, the others had found Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike over at the tree.

"Hey guys!" Antonio shouted.

"Well, hello yourself." Said Cera.

"So this is the tree?" Asked Tanya.

"That is right." Said Ducky.

"And me and Littlefoot get the first leaves of the day." Said Cera.

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Antonio. "There's only 1 of them."

Antonio was right. The tree had only 1 leaf on it.

"Then who gets it?" Asked Petrie.

"Hey! Everyone knows that Cera and I get the first tree-star of the day!" Shouted Littlefoot.

"It may be the first one. But this is the last one of the tree." Said Fievel.

"I think it should go to the littler-est." Said Ducky. "That is me and Petrie."

"Nun uh!" Said Cera.

"Me think that fair." Said Petrie, agreeing with Ducky.

"Fair is fair!" Said Littlefoot. "The tree-star goes to me and Cera. Right Spike?"

But Spike didn't think so. He charged at the tree and rammed it as hard as he could to get the leaf to fall off. But it only wiggled.

"Stop it Spike!" Said Cera.

"Nice try Spike. But Petrie and Ducky get tree-star first." Said Petrie as he let Ducky grab his legs so they can both grab the leaf together.

However, when the grabbed it, Spike rammed the tree again. Making Ducky and Petrie shake with the leaf.

"Oh. All of sodden, me not feel so hungry." Said a very dizzy Petrie.

"Me nether." Said Ducky.

And then, the 2 fell with the leaf. Until it slipped off of their hands and blew away in the wind.

"Hey. There it goes." Said Littlefoot as he and the others started chasing it.

"Hey. Guys! Slow down." Shouted Aylene.

"We're not as fast as you!" Shouted Tanya.

The gang ran as fast as they could. Petrie was close to the leaf and was about to grab it.

"Me got it." He said.

However, Spike grabbed his leg and held him back. But Petrie managed to brake free.

"Now me got..." But before Petrie could finish or grab the leaf, Spike held him back again. "Spike! Cut it out!"

"Guys, you know we don't have your stamina!" Antonio called for them as he pitted for air. However, he didn't know that Ducky was on his shirt. Trying to get on his head. When she got on, she had trouble keeping bowlence as she stepped and slipped on Antonio's hair.

"Hey! Stop that! That tickles!" Antonio laughed.

As he ran, Ducky kept tickling his head until Antonio ended up shaking her off. But all of that made Antonio trip over a rock and rolled a few feet until he bumped into some kind of club-tail that swang on him, making him fall to his back and knocked him out.

Littlefoot and Cera were about to grab the leaf. But before they could, they bumped into a body and fell down. When they got up, they saw that it was Kosh they had bumped into. The moment the leaf was in front of him, he grabbed it and ate it up. Much to the young dinosaurs disapointment.

"Morning kids. Nice day for a tree-star." Kosh said to them.

"Morning Mr. Club-tail. Glad you liked it." Littlefoot said sadly.

"Ah, and if it isn't Aylene and Antonio. And Fievel and Tanya. Welcome back."

"Thanks." Said Aylene. "Sorry for bumping into you like that."

"No worries. That was an epic fail." Said Koch as looked at Antonio, still out cold.

"Well we wouldn't have had that if you guys let us have that tree-star!" Cera said angerly at Ducky and Petrie.

"That tree-star was ours!" Ducky snapped back.

"You mean it was mine and Cera's!" Littlefoot snapped as well. "This never would have happen if you"

"Children. Children." Said a voice.

Everyone looked up and saw who it was. Grandpa Longneck had walked over with Derek, Jessica, Papa, and Tiger on his back.

"Grandpa." Littlefoot exclaimed.

* * *

At Hanging Rock, Rebecca had stepped out of the portal as it closed up. However, she had to prepare for today because of something specile.

"It's Ruby's birthday today. I hope I have the best gift for her."

"Rebecca, look out!" Shouted a voice.

"Huh?"

As Rebecca looked behind her, she only made of a pink object ramming into her, witch sent her flying back and then she landed on the ground and then everything went black.

(3 minutes later)

"Rebecca!'

"Are you alright?!"

"Place wake up!"

Still feeling dizzy, Rebecca slowly opened her eyes. Everything was all blurry for a moment. She groaned and blinked a few times until her vishon was clear. In front of her was a pink Oviraptor, witch was her friend. Ruby. And with her was her twin sisters, Jane and Lolls, her mother, Oviler, and her father, Raph.

"Rebecca, are you alright?" Asked Ruby.

"I think so." She answered. "But what hit me?"

"Oh, I am so sorry. So sorry I am." Ruby said sadly.

"We were playing tag." Jane explained. "But I guess Ruby didn't see you until it was too late."

"Don't worry. It was an epic fail." Rebecca said to Ruby. "And you gotta admit that WAS epic!"

From what Rebecca said, everyone started to laugh. They laughed so hard that everyone got tears in their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I said in the prologue. Aylene, Antonio, Fievel, and Tanya were trying to more careful when passing through the gateway. But Sweet William has found out about The Land Before Time as well. And where he ended up will be seen in the next chapter.
> 
> By the way, to those of you who don't know, Sweet William's mouse slapper is from the episode Mail Order Mayhem from the TV show, Fievel's American Tails.


	3. Chapter 2: Invasion

**Invasion**

Meanwhile, Sweet William, Slim, and Feloneous had gotten out of their portal, they saw that they were on some kind of island.

"Hmm. This wasn't what I planed." Sweet William said to himself.

"Hey Boss, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Feloneous asked.

"Yes I'm sure. Now come on. We need to be on the main land."

Unknown to them, there was carnivores on this island. One of them sat sadly on a ledge in front of the ocean. It was Chomper. He really missed the ones who hatched him and took care of him. He was wishing that he'd see them again soon.

"Chomper!" Strongfang called to him. "It's time to come home!"

"I'll be there in a moment!" Chomper called back.

"Okay! But don't take too long!"

As Chomper got up, he took one last look at the Big Water before walking home. He wondered what his friends were up to right now.

* * *

"Ugh!" Antonio groaned as he woke up. "What happened?"

"You tripped and rolled for a moment." Cera answered. "And then Mr. Club-tail ended up swinging his bopper on you."

"Oh." Antonio exlamed as got back on his feet. "Ah. And Grandpa Longneck. How's it going?"

"It going good." Grandpa Longneck replied. "Now, when Derek, Jessica, Tiger, and Mr. Mousekewitz got me, we heard some commotion. What's all this fuse about?"

"It's not fare!" Said Littlefoot. "Everyone knows it was me and Cera who were soposed to have the first tree-star of the day! And today there was only one!"

"Thanks to these 3, Mr. Club-tail got it!" Cera said, glaring at Ducky, Petrie, and Spike.

"That tree-star was for me and Petrie!" Ducky argued back.

"You mean it was for me and Littlefoot!"

"Now children." Gandpa Longneck Started. "if there was only one and not enough to go around, prehaps it's best that Old Mr. Club-tail got it. After all, he doesn't quite often get to enjoy treats from the top of the trees. I idmagon that this was a very specile morning for him."

"I guess so." Littlefoot sighed.

"And besides, there are plenty of tree-stars to go around."

At that moment, Grandpa Longneck grabbed a near by tree with his mouth and shuck it with a mighty force that all the leafs on it began to fall. This got the dinosaur children to cheer in joy as the leafs showered like a rain of green stars.

"Why do you guys fighting over food?" Derek asked casually. "The Great Valley is full if it."

As the young dinosaurs ate their breakfast, Littlefoot turned back to his grandfather.

"Thanks Grandpa."

'You're welcome. There's really no need to argue over food. Here in The Great Valley, we more than enough food for us all."

Just then, the elder Long-neck lifted his head and saw a gold brown cloud coming over The Great Wall.

"Hmm. Look's like we might be in for some rain. Oh well, it just makes things grow and..."

But before he could finish, there was also a buzzing sound. After getting a better look at the cloud, he found out that it wasn't a cloud at all.

"Oh no! It can't be! Swarming Leaf Gobblers!"

"Swarming what?" Jessica asked.

Antonio looked at the swarm of bugs. He knew what they were.

"Swarming Locusts!" He shouted.

"Locusts?!" Aylene shouted in alert. If there was one thing she hated more than sharks, it was a swarm of bugs.

The swarm of locusts began to attack. Eating everything on the trees and bushes in sight. And when they were done, they moved on to the next part of the valley.

Cera was so frightened of this, she ran until she bumped into her father.

"What is it Cera?' He asked. But then, he saw what it was. "Oh no! It can't be!"

It was, the locusts flew in front of him and ate all the plants he was eating.

And then, they started eating everything in front of the other dinosaurs, scaring them away as the locusts.

"AAHH!"

"Look out!"

"Swarming Leaf Gobblers!"

And then, the locusts flew straight to the gang. Spike acted quick and ran behind a bush. Only for the locusts to swarm over and eat it up.

"Get in that hollow tree behind me!" Derek said to Aylene, knowing her fear. Aylene did as she was told and got inside the hole in the tree.

"Get away from me!" Antonio shouted as some of the locusts were closing in on him. But...they still closed in on him and started biting his face. "OW! Stop that! Get off of me!"

Antonio ran as the locusts kept biting his face. And then, he ducked into a log with Ducky following behind him. Cera tried to get in to, but her head got cought and made her stuck.

"Hey, get me out of here!" She shouted as she rolled around with Antonio and Ducky still in the log.

The rolling got the locusts off of Antonio's face. But as Cera stopped rolling, she ended up dropping her head and hitting the log on stuff a couple times with get Antonio and Ducky to bump their heads.

"OW! Cera!" Antonio shouted.

"Do not do this." Said Ducky.

As for Petrie, he was trying to fly away as fast as he could. But the locusts were faster. They swarmed passed him witch made him fly out of control. Until he ended up slamming his body on the tree Aylene was hiding in. He then slid down to the ground and landed on Fievel, who just got out of hiding with Aylene.

"Are you ok Petrie?" Fievel asked him.

"Me think so." Petrie replied.

Finally, the locusts were leaving. But they had eaten all the vegetation.

"Oh dear." Papa exclaimed.

"I hate bugs." Said Tiger.

Littlefoot stepped out from behind a boulder with Tanya on his back as Aylene also came out of hiding. As Cera got herself unstuck, Antonio and Ducky moved out of the log they were in. Antonio rubbed his face. It was covered with bite marks.

"Ow!" He shouted.

"Did they bite you that hard?" Asked Aylene.

"Yes. They did." Antonio answered.

All the dinosaurs were upset. The locusts had gotten everything. Ducky walked over to a tree with just one small leaf left. But as she poked it, it fell to the ground.

"I do not like locusts. Oh no, no, no." She said sadly.

* * *

After the laughter broke down, Rebecca got back on her feet and walked over to Ruby.

"I almost forgot." She said. She then pulled off her backpack and opened it up. Then she took out a small box and opened it up. It was full leafs from the human world.

"F...For me?" Ruby asked.

"It's all yours." Rebecca replied. "Happy Star-day Ruby."

"Oh, Rebecca. You didn't have to do that." Ruby said, tell fathered.

"Oh, consider this as a birthday surprise." Rebecca said to her.

"A Star-day surprise? What a surprise." Ruby said happily.

"Thank you Rebecca." Oviler said to her.

"You don;t have to thank me." Rebecca replied. "They might taste a little different than the ones you're used to. I hope you'll like them."

"Like them? I love them." Ruby said as she ate the leafs. Turns out she loves human world plants.

"I'm glad you do." Raph said to her.

"Oh look." Jane and Lolls said.

Everyone saw what the twins were saying. There was a gold brown cloud coming straight for Hanging Rock.

"Looks like we're in for some rain." Oviler said to Raph.

"Oh don't worry. It just makes things grow." Raph replied.

"Hold on, sense when do clouds make buzzing sounds." Rebecca asked as she heard buzzing. But, as she got a better look, she saw that it wasn't really a cloud at all. "Oh no! Not locusts! Not now!"

"Locusts?" Asked Ruby.

"A swarm of bugs that eats a lot of vegetation in sight." Rebecca answered.

"You mean, Swarming Leaf Gobblers?!" Oviler asked in fear. "Oh no!"

"Everyone, get under the rock!" Raph said as everyone got inside.

As the locusts arrived, they started eating all the vegetation around Hanging Rock. However, Ruby saw that she had dropped her gift. The box was closed though, so she didn't worry that much. But, the locusts managed to open it up and eat all the leafs in it.

"No." Ruby said sadly as her surprise had gotten eaten.

"Just hang in there kids." Ovilre said to them. "They're almost gone."

At that moment, they were gone. And so was the vegetation. There wasn't any green left.

"No!" Rebecca shouted. "This was the only one I brought."

Ruby was upset now. What had begun as a happy Star-day, had changed into a sad one. The locusts had ate her gift from Rebecca and all the other vegetation around Hanging Rock.

"I'm sorry everyone." Raph said sadly. "But when the sun rises, we'll have to leave Hanging Rock to find some food."

He was right. There wasn't anything to eat anymore. It is desided. So tomorrow morning, they will leave Hanging Rock and find a new place to stay.

* * *

Back in The Great Valley that night, the herd gathered up at a circle of rocks that was used for meetings. It was called Counsel Rock. The most powerful dinosaurs of the valley were known as the valley's counsel. Meaning, the counsel members were the leaders of the herd. Littlefoot's grandparents and Cera's father were part if the counsel.

"When the sun rose today, The Great Valley was a paradise." Grandpa Longneck started. "And now, the great moon looks down on a wast land. I'm afraid that it'll be a long time before there's enough food in our beloved valley to sustain us again."

"Much as I hate to agree with a Long-neck, I must admit that he's right." Said Topps. "There's nothing left to eat."

Not too far away from Counsel Rock, The Gang of Nine hid behind some other rocks as they listened to what the grown-ups were saying.

"Everyone, keep your voices down. Please." Said Grandma Longneck. "The children are sleeping."

"We are faced with a difficult decision. But one we'll all agree if necessary." Said Grandpa Longneck. "We must leave The Great Valley."

Everyone was shocked at this. They didn't want to leave the valley. Ever.

"Leave The Great Valley? Impossible." Said Kosh.

"We are protected here." Mama Swimmer said, worried. "Beyond the mountain walls live...Sharp-teeth!"

The gang was shocked as well. They were afraid to think what'll happen when they leave.

"Get ahold of yourselves!" Topps snapped. "Show some back bone!"

"My friends," Grandpa Longneck started. "We have lived in our beloved valley for so long that we forgot something. All of us survived in The Mysterious Beyond before coming here. And we can do it again, if we must."

"We can't leave The Great Valley." Littlefoot said sadly. "Where will we go? Where will we live?"

"Probably join herds of our own kind somewhere." Cera suggested.

"I do not like this grown-up idea." Said Ducky as Spike shuck his head, agreeing with her.

"Petrie no go! They can't make me." Petrie said as he grabbed onto a tree.

"I don't want to live with a bunch of Three-horns!" Cera snapped. "They're too bossy."

Littlefoot was more upset than the others. Even though Cera was now a lot closer to him, he knew how close the humans and mice were to him.

"Where will me, Aylene, Antonio, Fievel, and Tanya find friends like you guys?"

The other looked at Littlefoot. He was right. The humans and mice were never gonna brake their promise to Littlefoot at all.

"Then we all agree." Said Grandpa Longneck. "At first light, we'll leave The Great Valley. Together."

"Together!" The gang happily shouted.

"Alright, Petrie go." He said as tried to let go of the tree. But had a hard time doing so. "But first, Petrie need help!"


	4. Chapter 3: Battle Scar

**Battle Scar**

Meanwhile, Strongfang was on his way to the island. The land path was now so weak that it'll brake the next time he'll try to cross it. And worse, Savage Spine the plated Sharp-tooth had gotten onto the island. Now Strongfang had to be more careful when he's finding food his family. With the land path too weak to cross now, he doesn't know what to do now. His luck was running out.

After climbing up the cliff, Strongfang stumbled upon a pack of Sharp-teeth. They had mouths that resembled Belly-draggers. Followed by three long talons on the hands of their long arms. And even some were webbing on their talon feet.

The biggest of the pack was dark red and around his snout was a large jagged scar.

"Battle Scar. Is that you?" He called out.

Upon hearing his name, the leader of the pack lifted his head and looked at where the voice came from.

"Strongfang?" He said when he saw Strongfang.

"Well this is a surprise." Strongfang said with a grin. "I haven't see you in ages."

"I know. But it's good to see you old friend. How'v you been?"

"As fine as I can be. But have a family to feed and I cant find any food. Not even at the main land because the land path is so weak now that only children can walk across it."

"Hmm, I think we can help with that problem. Do you think you can settle for some fish?"

"I've only had fish on occasions. But I'm sure that fish well be enough."

"Then leave it to us." And then, Battle Scar turned to the pack. "Bar. Onyx. See if you can help me gather some fish for Strongfang and his family."

"Yes sir." The two biters agreed and began to hunt in the Big Water.

"Oh you didn't have to do that." Said Strongfang.

"I know, but we're more than happy to help. After all, you helped me in the past. And now it's time I return the favor. Don't worry though, this place has a lot of fish to feed on. We'll be fine."

"Thank you Battle Scar."

"By the way, we've heard rumors that Sharptooth has been defeated and wakened. But they also said that he has a army with him now and that his new name is Red Claw. Is it true?"

"Yes. It is. He was defeated by leaf-eating children. A Long-neck, A Three-horn, a Swimmer, a Flyer, a Spike-tail, 2 humans, and 2 strange two-legged Tickley Fuzzies."

Battle Scar started to wonder as Strongfang told him the news. The whole pack heard him too and looked at him.

"How did they do it?"

"Tickley Fuzzies on 2 legs? How's that possible?"

"I don't know how they did it or how Sharptooth suvived. But I've them with my own eyes. And they're living in The Great Valley." Strongfang explained.

"Strongfang, you don't know how relieved we are to hear that." Said Battle Scar. "Even though he's still alive, we thank you and those children."

"He's afraid to come around this place after what Savage Spine did. So as long as we stay on this island, we'll be alright."

"I'm sure we will." Battle Scar said. "And I hope we can return the favor to those kids."

After resiving the fish, Strongfang went back to his nesting ground to give some of the meat to Rena and Chomper. Battle remembered that the scar he got from Sharptooth was a reminder of what it was meant to be a leader. It means putting yourself in harms way to protect the ones you love and pack from danger. His scar was no longer seen as a wound. It was a sign of honer.

"I own a great debt to those children." He said. "Even though Sharptooth is still alive, I hope I can return the favor."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sweet William, Slim, and Feloneous were descusing a plane to get rid of Fievel and his friends once and for all.

"Alright. Here's what we're doing." He started. "That young Tyrannosaurus we saw was saying that he's a friend of Fievel's."

"Yeah. So? What are we doing with him?" Slim asked.

"We'll use him as bate and send Fievel into a trap. And once we got him, we'll send many dinosaurs into our world."

"Now I like that idea." Feloneous said. "I'll bet real dinosaurs are worth a forten."

"Hold on Boss. How will we know if Fievel will be coming?" Slim asked.

"He'll come alright. We need him if we're gonna use dinosaurs back home. And that young T-Rex is gonna be our start."

The 2 of them had to admit, this plane just has to work. And now they were all agreeing with it. Chomper's life was now in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. Sweet William's gonna use Chomper to get his hands on Fievel. This is not good.
> 
> By the way, Battle Scar and is pack, Bar and Onyx are the Sharp-teeth from the 13th Land Before Time movie. The Wisdom of Friends. So their hath OC and hath FC.
> 
> And sorry if this chapter is short. But this is all I can do right now. I'll make sure the next chapter is longer.


	5. Chapter 4: Everything Goes Wrong

**Everything Goes Wrong**

And so, the herds left The Great Valley the next morning, and set out to find another land of plenty.

As they walked along the valley's exit at the base of The Great Wall, Littlefoot, Aylene, Antonio, Fievel, and Tanya looked back at the valley. Hoping that It'll heal from the locust attack.

"Is everything alright?" Papa asked them.

"We're fine Papa." Tanya replied.

The 6 then turned back to the herd and went to catch up with them. The 5 of them however, were worried about what they'll encounter though. Even with those who are after the gang for the tidal of the Walking Terror. But as long as they stay with the herd, they should be fine.

* * *

The herd kept going from across deserts, to the top of mountains, and still haven't found any vegetation. They kept going, but though they marched day after day, they could find no such fertle paredice. All the trees they found were leafless and the cracks on the ground were from dried up watering holes. Aylene and Antonio were glad they didn't run into any carnivores. If there was any around, they'd be too afraid to battle herd this big.

The herd did find some still wet watering holes for a drink. But what was upsetting for the humans, mice, and Tiger, there was no fish to catch. And even though the waters were flesh, they were running out food.

Everywhere, the locusts seamed to have preseaded them. And each day, they grew hungrier, thirstier, and more discouraged.

And out of all the other young ones, Littlefoot was the most upset of them all.

"Grandma, I'm hungry." He said witch got Grandma Longneck to nuzzle him sadly.

"I know Littlefoot. I am too."

It was possibe for Aylene and the others to head back home. But they don't know when the Time Stone will recharge. And the herd could be miles away. And if they kept going back and forth between this situation, their families will get more suspicious.

It was desided. They'd all stay with the herd until they find some vegetation.

"Was this what it was like when you guys found the valley?" Derek asked to Antonio.

"It was." He answered. "No much plants and the dinosaurs had to eat sticks to substain their bodies. No dout that the 4 of us were running out of food. That's when we had to confins everyone that we're omivores."

"I see. But this time it's because of the locusts." Derek replied.

* * *

Suddenly, on the 4th day, the herd had found a dead Saurolophus who was down to bones.

"Don't look dear." Mama Swimmer said as she held Ducky close to her.

Cera sniffed the air for something. She had a smell coming from a hollow tree. She ran to it and rammed it to knock it over. Only for a giant bug to come out of it. Cera screamed as she ran under Topps to hide from the bug until it was gone.

"look at those footprints." Said Derek as he looked at the tracks behind the dead Swimmer.

"Don't you see?" Asked Grandpa Longneck. "The Duck-bill was heading this way when it died in starvation. There's no food in that direction. So we must change our course."

"Come on." Said Topps. "Everyone knows how stupid Duck-bills are. This fool just wondered in circles for days. And that's what'll happen to us if we don't keep going in a straight line."

"Where's a map when we need it?" Asked Fievel.

"So far, we only have a map of The Great Valley." Antonio answered as he pulled that map out from his backpack. It showed all the places in the valley that he and the other had discovered in the valley. And he added new ones for every new place they found.

"Still." Said Grandpa Longneck as he turned over to the mountains in the south. "I think this way would be..."

"Listen up Longneck!" Topps snapped. "I for one am getting fed up with this "I'm-taller-so-that-makes-me-better-than-you" attitude of yours."

Cera gasped at what she just heard. Her dad can talk anyway he wants to. But sense she and Littlefoot were now closer to each other, this was something that he shouldn't say.

"He doesn't have that attitude." She said to Littlefoot.

"I know. But try saying that to him." Littlefoot replied.

"That might not be a good idea." Said Cera.

"You might be right." Said Littlefoot.

"THAT"S IT!" Topps shouted. "I've had it! So that settles it! We're spitting up! For now on, It's every herd for itself!"

And to the gangs horror, everyone agreed with him witch made them all gasp. Their thought from the start was now true.

What were they going to do now? How will other leaf-eaters know they're ones who defeated Sharptooth.

* * *

3 days had passed when the Oviraptor family left Hanging Rock. And they still haven't found any vegetation. They did find some watering holes. But much to Rebecca's disapointment, there was no fish to catch. And she was running out of food.

Right now, they were at a watering hole at the top of a mountain. Oviler and Raph looking under the water and saw some seaweed in it before rising their heads out.

"Well, there's some underwater green food in this watering hole." Said Raph. "We're gonna stop here for the night. But tomorrow, we need to move on."

As the Fast-runners settled down for the night, Rebecca looked at herself in the water. She felt bad for what happened sense the locusts had ruined Ruby's birthday.

"Hey Rebecca." Ruby said as she aprotched her.

"I'm sorry." Rebecca replied.

"Sorry?"

"I should have known that the locusts were coming. Otherwise you'd still have your gift from me."

"Rebecca, it's alright. No one knows what life is gonna bring us."

Rebecca looked at Ruby. She was right. Even if she did knew about what happened, it wasn't her fault.

But before Rebecca could thank her, the ground started to tumble.

"Whoa! Earthquake!" The 2 of them shouted.

"Whoa!" Shouted Oviler. "Run Kids! Run for your life's!"

But as the family ran away from the pond, rocks started to fall from the mountain walls. Rebecca leaped onto Ruby's back and mounted herself in place just as the rocks rolled around everywhere.

Ruby made a run for it to the path they came from. But one of the bigger rocks fell and blocked up the path. So she ran to another path and quickly made it just as another rock blocked that one up as well.

"Come on!" Raph shouted as the last of the rocks had fallen.

When the earthquake stopped, Jane and Lolls saw that something was missing.

"Hey, where are Ruby and Rebecca?" Jane asked.

Raph and Oviler looked around. They weren't anywhere to be found. But then, they saw Ruby's footprints leading to one of the blocked up paths. Witch can only mean one thing. The 2 had gotten seporated from them.

"Oh no!" Oviler exclaimed.

"Don't worry." Said Raph. "If she's still alive, we're find her."

"I hope you're right,"

* * *

"Ruby, look!" Shouted Rebecca.

Ruby saw what Rebecca was talking about. The only path back to Ruby's family was blocked.

"Oh no! Now what are we gonna do?"

"Don't worry. We'll find a way back to them." Said Rebecca. "For now, we should just rest."

Ruby didn't want to stay without her parents. But Rebecca was right. It was too late to go on. The 2 of them then got together and went to sleep.

* * *

Back with The Great Valley herd, Antonio was having a hard time sleeping. He was thinking about what to do to keep the herds together before it was too late. But nether one of his ideas were any good.

"Okay. Maybe we could...no. That won't work ether. Oh. We can go and...no. Not that. Ugh! This is so hard."

"What are you doing?" Aylene asked him as she, Littlefoot, Fievel, and Tanya woke up.

Just then, Antonio got one last plain in his mind. One he'll have to do sense it's nesseairy.

"Guys." He said. "I've been think about how to keep the herds together."

"Just forget about that." Said Aylene. "There' nothing we can do about it."

"There is one way. I know that it's the only we can keep the herds together. But you won't like it."

"What is it?" Asked Littlefoot.

"The 9 of us are gonna leave the herd and find enough vegetation for everyone by ourselves."

"Are you crazy?! That a terrible idea!" Said Aylene. "I'm sorry Antonio. But I'm putting my foot down on this one. There has to be another way."

"We got no other way." Antonio protested. "If don't do this now, we'll be separated from the rest of the gang forever. We made through The Mysterious Beyond by ourselves before. And we'll do it again if we have to."

There was a long silence. Aylene was still against this idea. But from she can tell, she knew that Antonio was right. This seemed like the only chance to keep the herds together. And at least they'd still be together. That seemed to be more important at the moment. She couldn't bear to think of what would happen if the gang got separated forever.

"You know what, you right." She said. "Fievel, you go and get Dcuky and Spike. Tanya, go find Petrie. I'll go with Antonio and Littlefoot and pick up Cera."

Doing what they were told, the 5 went to get the others.

* * *

Ducky and Spike were having a herd time sleeping. This was going to be the end of The Gang of Nine once the sun rises. Mama Swimmer looked at them.

"Get some sleep you 2. We leave when the sun rises in the sky."

As she dropped back to sleep, Ducky spoke to Spike.

"I am going to miss Littlefoot, Aylene, Cera, Antonio, Petrie, Fievel, and Tanya."

At that moment, Fievel came by and heard what Ducky said.

"I won't miss Ducky. I won't miss Spike." He said as it got their attention.

"Then maybe I will not miss you ether!"

"Hey. I was only joking." Said Fievel. "But we don;t have to miss each other. Antonio has a plain. Come on."

Upon hearing that, Ducky and Spike smiled as they got ready to leave.

* * *

Right before dawn, Ruby and Rebecca woke up to start finding a way to where the Oviraptor family is.

"Alright Ruby, you ready?" Rebecca asked her.

"I am ready for anything." Ruby replied. "Ready for anything I am."

"Alright, we'll head that way and see if it'll lead back to the others."

"I hope it dose."

Following the path, Ruby and Rebecca set out on a journey of their own to find Ruby's family.

* * *

As the sun rose, The Oviraptor family found a large herd of many dinosaurs all together. It was the herd from The Great Valley. And they were already waking up.

"Uh, excuse us?" Raph asked with got the herds adttention. "We're looking for our lost daughter and her human ally. And we would like to know if any of you had seen them pass by."

"Hump!" Topps scowled. "Why should we help you?! Fast-runners are known for eating meat and eggs besides green stuff!"

"Oh, we don't like eggs." Said Oviler. "And the only meat we eat are fish."

"I don't care!"

"Fievel?! Tanya?! Where are you 2?!" Papa called. But Fievel and Tanya weren't coming.

"Now what?!" Topps asked.

"Fievel and Tanya are missing?" Tiger replied.

"Come to think of it, so is Aylene." Said Derek.

"And Antonio as well." Said Jessica.

The 4 of them weren't kidding. This got Mama Swimmer to look at the spot Ducky and Spike were sleeping in. They weren't there ether.

"Ducky! Spike!"

This got the other parents to panic. Mama Flyer looked at her kids and counted them. Petrie was also gone, witch got her to screech in horror.

"Petrie? Petrie!"

She dug through the temporary nest to find him. But he was no where to be seen.

Littlefoot was also missing. Grandma and Grandpa Longneck had looked everywhere and couldn't find him.

"Littlefoot!" They both called out.

And to Topps' horror, even Cera was missing.

"CEEEERAAAA!"


	6. Chapter 5: The Edge Of The Ocean

**The Edge Of The Ocean**

Aylene wasn't the type to get motion sickness. But riding on Littlefoot's back for miles was making her stomach jostle and her head spin.

Antonio didn't feel much of it riding on Cera's back, except for the spinning head thing. But Fievel and Tanya were feeling the same way as Aylene as they were riding on Spike's back.

The dinosaurs were stomping their feet in the ground as they walked to leave footprints for the herds to follow. But Petrie was lifting Ducky up in the air high enough for her to leave footprints as well.

"This is so stupid." Cera complained. "Why do we have to walk like this?"

"We want them to follow us don't we?" Antonio answered. "So you guys gotta leave good tracks. Now hurry up, or they'll find us before we find you guys some vegetation."

"Me just hope they find us before something else does." Said Petrie, witch got Ducky worried.

"Something else? Like what?"

Just then, Cera tripped with Antonio still on her. Making both of them fall into a large three-towed foot print.

"Maybe like the Utahraptor that made this?" Antonio asked as he and Cera got up.

This got Ducky and Petrie to scream as they ran and bumped into Aylene's right leg.

"Calm down you babies!" Cera scarfed. "The Sharp-tooth went that way."

Everyone saw what Cera was talking about. The Utahraptor footprints were leading to 3 volcanoes not too far away.

"But what if it come back?" Petrie asked all worried.

"Then it'll just have to deal with me!" Cera replied.

"That is it. I am going back." Said Ducky as she turned around to go back. But Littlefoot stopped her.

"No. We can't go back. Don't you see? It's up to us now. The Only way we'll keep the herds together, is to find enough food for us all." He told her.

"I do not mind finding food." Ducky replied. "I just do not want to be food. No, no, no."

"Me nether, but..." Before Littlefoot could finish, Spike started sniffing the air. "Spike, what is it? Do you smell something."

Upon hearing that, Cera also sniffed the air.

"Hey, I smell it to!"

"I don't smell anything." Said Antonio.

"Me nether." Said Aylene.

"Not me ether." Said Fievel.

"What is it that you smell that we can't?" Asked Tanya.

Littlefoot started sniffing for himself. And then he knew what it was. "It smells like water."

"Water!" Antonio shouted. "We gotta be close to a river or lake or something. And there's water, we're sure to find you guys some..."

"Green food!" The dinosaurs finished.

"Right. There should be some plants around." Antonio said. "Where do you think it's coming from?"

"Must be right over this hill." Littlefoot said as he ran up that sandy hill with the others following him.

"I knew this would work. We're gonna be even bigger heroes than we already are." Said Cera.

"Me just hear grown-ups now!" Petrie laughed.

"My, goodness." Said Ducky, acting like a grown-up. "How did you children find so much..."

Before Ducky could finish, everyone stopped the moment they saw what was at the bottom of the hill. In front of them was the largest body of water ever to be seen.

"Water?" Ducky finished, a little surprised.

"I've never seen such big water in my whole life." Said Littlefoot.

"I didn't know there was such big water." Said Cera.

"Aw man." Antonio said, feeling upset. "We went all this way just to find ourselves at the end of the land in front of the ocean."

"Ocean? Is that what it's called?" Cera asked.

"Yeah. In the human world, the ocean was divided into 5." Antonio answered.

"Well at least you never run out of water." Cera replied.

"Yeah, looking at it make me thersty." Said Petrie.

"What are we waiting for? Who wants a drink?" Littlefoot sugested.

"Guys!" Aylene shouted, but the dinosaurs didn't listen. Witch got her, Antonio, and the mice to follow them.

"This is the biggest water in all of everything." Said Ducky.

Just as the gang got in the water, the dinosaur began to drink. Only for them to spit the water out.

"Ugh! Also the worst tasting!" Cera complained.

"That's what I was trying to tell you." Aylene said, laughing. "The ocean is salt water. And it's not safe to drink."

"Yuck, yuck, yuck!" Ducky shouted.

Yet, even though it tasted bad, Spike ended up swallowing it anyway. And that made him feel bad.

"No wonder nothing grows around here!" Said a very upset Cera.

However, just the gang was about to step out of the water, a big wave splashed on all of them and knocked them back onto the beach.

"I hate it when that happens." Said Tanya as she smacked her head with her hand sense she got water in her eye.

"I guess we've gone as far as we can go." Littlefoot said sadly.

"Do not worry Littlefoot." Said Ducky. "Our parents will be here soon."

"Ducky right. We leave good trail." Said Petrie as he slammed his head to get sand out of his eye.

"And then we'll right back at the start." Littlefoot replied, still upset. "No food, and our families are about to split up forever."

Now everyone was upset. This was truely the end of The Gang of Nine this time.

"Jessica's gonna kill me." Antonio said to Aylene.

"And Derek will kill me as well." She replied.

"This is not good, huh Spike?" Ducky asked him. But, she saw that he was staring at the ocean. "Spike!"

Ducky walked over to him and kicked his leg, but that hurt her insted.

"OW!"

Then, she hopped onto his his head and started to pull as hard as she can.

"Pay attention! You are sopossed...uh....to be sad...uh...like the rust of us!"

But no matter what Ducky did, Spike still look at the ocean. Ducky gave up and lied down on her belly. But then, she saw what Spike was really looking at.

"GREEN!"

Upon hearing that word, everyone walked over to where Ducky and Spike are. And they saw what it was. Out in the middle of the ocean, was an island that the locusts hadn't tuched. It still had plants on it.

"Well, what do you know. There's vegetation on that island." Said Antonio. "Well done Spike."

Spike smiled at Antonio's comet.

"Looks delicious." Said Cera. "But...how do we get to there from here?"

"Looks to far away to swim to." Fievel pointed out.

"Petrie fly across." He said.

"And what are we soposed to do?" Tanya asked.

"You can walk. Me find land bridge not too far away. Right over there."

Everyone looked at where Petrie was pointing at. The land bridge was right next to them. However, it wasn't straight and wide. It was all curved and narrow.

"Well, it's now or never." Said Antonio.

* * *

After a long walk, Ruby and Rebecca were getting tired from going down the mountain. And they still haven't found the Oviraptor family.

"Oh, we're at the bottom of the mountain and we still can't find my family." Ruby said sadly.

"Ruby, it's alright. We'll find them." Rebecca said, cheering her up.

But then, Ruby came to a stop. And for a good reason. In front of her and Rebecca was the biggest water she had ever seen.

"Whoa! I've never seen such big water in ever." She said.

"That's the ocean." Said Rebecca. "But we can't drink from it. It's salt water and it has a bad taste."

"Oh. Thanks for telling me." Ruby replied.

Just then, the 2 of them heard sniffing. It sounded like someone was crying. The both of them followed the sound to where it was coming from.

At the edge of the ocean, there was a small and young T-Rex tried up in some kind of rope. However, Ruby and Rebecca knew who it was.

"Chomper!" They both shouted as they ran to him.

Chomper stopped crying the moment he saw Ruby and Rebecca running to him. The 2 of them untied him from the rope so he can move again.

"Hey guys." He said happily.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Rebecca.

"Some strange creacher tied me up in this and his friends took me away from that island and over here." Chomper answered as he pointed to the land path Strongfang was using.

Rebecca looked at the land bridge that was leading to the island. It was straight and wide, but also weak from the times Strongfang crossed it. And it lead to a cliff to climb up.

Ruby and Rebecca looked at each other. Maybe the Oviraptor family was on that island sense it still had green on it. And they couldn't leave Chomper alone without Strongfang and Rena.

"Tell you what Chomper, Ruby and I will take you back."

"Really?" Chomper happily asked.

"Sure, after all, Ruby's family might be over there." Rebecca replied.

Feeling happy, Chomper walked with Ruby and Rebecca back to the island.

Not too far away, Sweet William saw what happened. He as mad because Fievel was soposed to find the young T-Rex. Not those 2.

He wasn't gonna give just yet. He just had to do this. Thinking quick, he rushed over to a boat he made to return to the island.


	7. Chapter 6: Panic In The Ocean

**Panic In The Ocean**

Ruby and Rebecca were hath way across the land bridge with Chomper. It was a long way to the island. By now, Ruby and Rebecca were exosted from all that walking.

"I didn't think it'd be this far." Said Rebecca

"Me neather." Said Ruby

But that wasn't gonna stop them. They had to get Chomper back to his parents before whoever did this to him comes back.

* * *

The Gang of Nine were getting tired from walking all the way across. Even though Aylenn was riding on Littlefoot, and Antonio was riding on Cera, and the mice were riding on Spike, they also felt tired from this long trip.

"It's a lot farther away then it looks." Said Fievel.

"No kidding." Said Cera. "This is like waiting for your hatch day. It never seems to get any closer."

"How do you remember being inside an egg?" Antonio asked her.

"I don't know. I just remember." Cera replied. "Don't you remember being inside an egg?"

"No." Antonio answered. "And my mothers tummy was my egg."

"Ew!" Cera scarfed. "You were born in your mother tummy?!"

Antonio covered his mouth when he saw Aylene glaring angerly at him. Knowing that he said too much.

"I'm sorry. Some things just slip out sometimes." He told her.

"it's....alright." Aylene replied. "Just be careful with what you say."

"Anyway, I wasn't born inside her tummy." Antonio pointed out. "Babies aren't born until they're at the point to come out of the tummy. That's what many mammals are like. Be glad that doesn't happen with you guys."

"Oh i'm glad alright." Cera replied.

"Are we there yet?" Fievel asked. "I'm getting really hungry. I can hear my tummy grouling."

"Oh. Petrie hear it too." He said.

"Hey, that's not my tummy." Fievel replied. "That's a....a..."

Before he could finish, the ground started to tumble and water splashed everywhere.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Fievel screamed.

And it was a strong one as well. This made the gang fall on their bellies. But Littlefoot and Cera managed to fight against the quake and get back up.

"Guys! We gotta move!" Antonio shouted. "Earthquakes in the middle of the sea can cause one huge..."

Before he could finish, he saw the water waves colliding with the land bridge and each other. Making one enormous...

"TIDAL WAVE!" Antonio shouted.

Plus, the land bridge was starting to brake under the gangs feet. And then Cera looked back as the tidal wave moved closer to them.

"AAAHHH!"

* * *

"Rebecca! What's going on?!" Ruby asked in fear.

Rebecca looked back. The earthquake made the waves collide with each other and the land bridge. Until the waves formed one enormous...

"TIDAL WAVE!" Rebecca shouted. "RUN!"

Ruby and Chomper quickly made a run for it. Just as the tidal wave moved closer to them and as the land bridge started braking underneath them.

* * *

Petrie was running out of energy to keep flying away from the huge wave. He was about to fall into the water, until Tanya grabbed him and placed him on Spike's back.

However, with the earth tumbling under the gangs feet, it was making it hard to run faster. Although the wave was far behind, it was catching up very fast. It was only a minute or so before it'll reach them.

And if it does, they were all done for.

However, Littlefoot saw that their luck turned. They made it.

"Look! Land!"

* * *

"We're almost there!" Chomper shouted as the 3 got to the cliff.

"And the good news is that it's high enough for us to get out of the tidal waves reach!" Rebecca replied.

Acting quick, the 3 friends grabbed onto the cliff and began to climb it.

* * *

As some of the gang got to the top, Littlefoot looked back to see the tidal wave was now closer.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Don't stop!" Aylene said to him as she got to the top.

And then, Cera, Ducky, and the mice made it to the top as well. But, Antonio stopped when he saw Spike just holding on in panic with Petrie on his tail.

"Spike!" He shouted. He also the tidal wave closing in. Thinking quick, he lowered his right foot to Spike. "Spike, grab my leg!"

Spike did as he was told and chomped on Antonio leg as hard as he can.

"OUCH!"

As Antonio moved his hand up, Aylene grabbed it and pulled him up with Spike.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Petrie shouted as the tidal wave was now very close.

Luckily, Aylene pulled them up and got them safely on the land.

* * *

As Ruby and Rebecca made it to the land, Chomper was having a hard time climbing. A couple times he almost slipped off the cliff. But this time, he was close to losing his grip.

"Ruby! Chomper can't make it!" Rebecca shouted.

"I'm on it!" Ruby replied as she ran back to help Chomper.

After one of his hands slipped off, Chomper found himself struggling to hang onto the cliff with his other hand.

But, as the other hand slipped off, Ruby came and grabbed Chomper by his arm. Then she pulled him up and onto the land. Just as the tidal wave hit the cliff.

* * *

At the last moment, the huge wave hitted the cliff with a big SPLASH! Making the gang fall to their bellies again. And now, the earthquake had finally stopped.

Everyone sat up and breathed heavily as they looked around.

"We...we made it." Said Tanya.

At that moment, everyone got up and walked over to the vegetation.

* * *

The 3 friends fell to the sandy ground sense the cliff was weak enough for the tidal wave to destroy it. Luckily, they were alright.

"I'm glad that's over." Said Rebecca.

Just then, large foot steps aprotched the 3. Everyone turned around and saw Strongfang and Rena coming their way.

**"Mommy. Daddy." **Chomper said as he ran to them.

**"Chomper. You made it back." **Strongfang said to him.

**"Ruby? Rebecca? What are you doing here?" **Rena asked them.

**"We came here to find Ruby's family sense an earthquake cut us off from them." **Rebecca answered.

However, Strongfang looked at her with a sad look on his face.

**"I'm sorry Rebecca. But Ruby's family isn't here."**

"He said they're not here." Rebecca said to Ruby.

Now Ruby was really upset. They came all this to the island for nothing. And worse, the land bridge had gotten destroyed from the earthquake and tidal wave. They were stuck until they find a way back.

* * *

"What is this stuff?" Cera asked as she look at the vegetation. "It doesn't look like any green food I've ever seen."

"Look funny." Said Petrie.

"Smells icky." Said Ducky.

Littlefoot licked on of the plants. This got him to remember something.

"Hey, this tastes like something we had in the human world." He said.

Upon hearing that, Cera licked another.

"Hey, you're right. I remember this taste." She replied.

"No way." Said Aylene. "These plants are from the human world."

"That's because human world plants also existed in the dinosaurs time." Said Antonio. "But only in certen places. With this island being one of them."

"But what if there were humans on this island?" Aylene asked. "What if they planted these here? Or did it get sent form earth to here be accident?"

"Ether way, we'll find out." Antonio replied.

The humans watched as the dinosaurs enjoyed their meal. At least they were enjoying it than they were in the human world.

"This is great." Said Fievel. "When our folks find us, there'll be plenty for all the dinosaurs."

"Uh. I don't think they'll find us." Said Antonio as looked at the ocean. "Because the land bridge is gone."

Upon hearing that, every turned to the ocean. Antonio was right. The earthquake and tidal waved had destroyed the land bridge.

"Oh no!" Fievel cried.

"We're stranded here!" Tanya shouted. "How's our folks gonna find us now?"


	8. Chapter 7: Brave the Waves

**Brave the Waves**

At high noon, the Oviraptor family and The Great Valley herd arrived at the sandy beach. And much to their horror, the children's footprints lead straight to the ocean.

"Oh, poor Ruby." Oviler said sadly.

"Doggone it Antonio!" Jessica grumbled. "If you wanted us to find you, you should have stayed out of the ocean!"

"This is all your fault human girl!" Topps shouted at her. "My daughter is gone! And it's all thanks to your brother!"

"HEY! Why are you blaming Antonio without knowing the whole story?!" Jessica asked angerly.

"Well...uh...because, I gotta blame somebody. Don't I?" Topps answered.

"Well don't get too mad." Said Derek. "I don't think they went in too deep. The ocean does feel cool to the feet. Maybe they stayed in the shallow water and walked on to find some vegetation."

"Derek is right." Said Grandma Longneck. "We must keep looking."

As the herd moved on, Derek saw the Oviraptors upset.

"Hey, don't worry." He said to them. "I'm sure that wherever your daughter is, my sister and her friends might be with her as well."

This made the raptors feel a lot better now. There has to be a chance that Ruby and Rebecca are safe with.

"And I thought all Fast-runners were mean!" Shouted a voice.

"Ugh!" Derek grumbled as he turned around to see Hyp and his gang. "You stay out of this Hyp!"

"Should I? Or should I not?"

"You should if you don't want me to tell Silo on this!"

"Hump!" Hyp scarfed. "Not if you don't want to look for your sister in that island over there!"

"Even if she and the others are on that island, there's no way can search there!" Derek snapped back.

"I bet I can make it there!"

"Then let's bet!" Derek said with a grin on his face. "If you find a way to that island and come back with my sister and her friends, you'll have to promise that you'll never harm them again!"

"And if I don't?!"

"Well...I'll think about that."

"Then it's settled! As long as Nod and Mutt come with me!"

"Then good luck on that!" Derek said as he and the raptors went to catch up with the herd.

"Uh, you sure can get over there Hyp?" Nod asked all worried.

Looking around, Hyp saw what looked like wooden boards attached to each other and made some kind of platform to cross the water sense it was floting on it.

"That's our way to the island." He said as he walked over to it and got on.

"Uhh, alright." Mutt said, agreeing with Hyp.

"Oh no!" Shouted Nod. "No way I'm getting on that thing."

"Think of it as game." Hyp said to him.

* * *

"HEY!"

"OVER HERE!"

"HELP!"

"WE'RE OVER HERE!"

"AN ANYONE HEAR US?!"

"HELP US!"

No matter how loud the gang shouted, the adults moved on. All they saw was Hyp and his gang using some kind of boat to cross the ocean.

"Out of everyone else, Hyp had to be the one to come and find us here." Antonio said.

"Maybe Derek didn't see the boat." Tanya sagested.

"How did it get here anyway?" Asked Aylene.

"It doesn't matter." Antonio replied. "It won't have enough room to take us all back. We need another way. If one of us is going across that water, we all go."

"Let's just go back to the watering hole for now." Said Aylene. "We think of a Plain B as we have a drink after shouting that loud."

The gang walked back to the watering hole to take a drink and think about what to do now. After they arrived, Antonio took a moment to think about a way to get back to the main land.

"Still thinking?" Cera asked him.

"Well I know we're too far away to swim back. Dout even Ducky can make it that far." Antonio replied. "And we don't know what's out there. So swimming back is out. And Petrie's too afraid to fly back by himself. And even if Hyp makes it here, he won't do any good. We need another way."

"Well it's too bad we can't just walk on the water. It'd be a whole lot easier."

"Hold on!" Aylene shouted, overhearing hearing what Cera said. "Maybe we can."

"No. We can't." Cera replied.

"But maybe with a raft, we can." Said Aylene.

"A raft?" Fievel asked as he heard what Aylene.

"You heard me. With that, we can get back in no time." Aylene replied.

"Well how can we get one?" Antonio asked.

"We'll make one." Aylene answered. "Littlefoot, Cera, Spike. You three grab as many logs as you can. Antonio, you have some extra rope we can use?"

"I have plenty of backups from the one I mainly use. We can use those." Antonio replied.

"Okay then. Petrie, go up and see if you can find a beach for us to cast off.

While Petrie went to find a beach, Littlefoot went with Cera and Spike to find some logs. Large ones but also movable. Antonio took out his extra rope to use for the raft.

"I hope this works." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sweet William thought of another plain to capture Chomper so he can get his hands on Fievel.

"So, what's to plain now boss?" Feloneous asked him.

"This one's gonna work. Instead of just leaving the T-Rex where he is, we'll just take him with us to find that pesky Fievel. And then we can use him to capture Fievel."

"And then we can bring the meat eaters into our world until we get the money?" Slim asked.

"You got it."

Just then, they spotted Chomper not too far away. Sweet William knew that this was he chance.

When Chomper wasn't looking, Sweet William pulled out a rope and lassoed it around Chomper's neck before pulling the rope back.

Not too far away, Ruby and Rebecca saw the whole thing.

"Oh no!" Ruby shouted.

"Where did that rope come from?!" Rebecca asked.

"You're not getting away from us this time!" Sweet William said to Chomper.

"Let me go!" Chomper shouted.

"Not until we get what's ours." Slim scarfed.

The 3 then took Chomper to their boat. Unaware that Ruby and Rebecca saw them.

"Those were cats!" Rebecca told Ruby. "But how?"

"We can find out later! They have Chomper!" Said Ruby. "We have to rescue him!"

"But how? We don't have a boat." Said Rebecca.

Just then, they saw some dinosaurs in a boat pulling in on the beach. Rebecca was shocked that they found out how to use it.

"Hyp, you gotta learn some new games!" One of them said.

"Hey, we made it. Didn't we?" The one known as Hyp scarfed. "Now come on. We got hatchlings to find."

As the dinosaurs got away from the boat, Ruby and Rebecca walked over to it as they saw the cats in their boat with Chomper.

"This might belong to them." Said Ruby.

"We better go if we want to get Chomper to safety." Rebecca segested.

Thinking quick, the 2 hopped onto the boat and use its oars to paddle to the other boat.

* * *

After 5 minutes of work on the beach, the gang had finished a makeshift raft that was large enough for all of them to ride on. Aylene and Antonio also found some slaps of wood that can use as oars. Once the raft was pushed into the water and free from the sand, they all hopped onto it. Littlefoot, Cera, and Spike used their tails to paddle the raft across the water. Aylene and Antonio used their paddles as an extra power source as well as to steer.

At last, they were heading back to the main land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now everyone's on the ocean in boats or a raft. I dout that Hyp will win the bet between him and Derek though.
> 
> Let's do hope however, that Ruby and Rebecca can get Chomper away from Sweet William.


	9. Chapter 8: Cats and Sharks

**Cats and Sharks**

For a while, the journey across the ocean was rather pleasant. Ruby and Rebecca were getting tired from paddling all the way to the cats boat. But of they stop, they'll get away. They had to keep going if they want to rescue Chomper.

Luckily, they were getting closer to the other boat. Chomper peaked his eyes out from inside and saw Ruby and Rebecca coming to him.

"Guy!" He said out loud.

"Shh! Don't shout. They'll see us." Rebecca said quietly. She was about to grab him and get him on their boat.

But, luck had turned around. Sweet William had grabbed Rebecca's arm and pushed her and Ruby back.

"Don't even think about following us!" He shouted to them.

"Return that T-Rex to his parents!" Ruby demanded.

"Never! He's phase one for my plain!"

Slim and Feloneous took note of what was going on and paddled faster. Making it harder for Ruby and Rebecca to save Chomper.

"We can't let them get away!" Rebecca told Ruby.

Agreeing with her, Ruby started to paddle faster with her. The chase is on.

* * *

Meanwhile. The Gang of Nine were also having a pleasant journey across the ocean. However, Cera was getting seasick witch made her stop paddling and lie down flat on the raft, moaning and doing everything she could before she vomit.

"Of dear." Antonio said as he saw Cera's state. "Guys. Try not to go too fast. Cera's not feeling too good."

"I'm dizzier than I thought." Cera replied.

"Maybe you just ate too much food." Ducky sejested. Until a fish with sharp teeth leaped out of the water and tried to grab her. But she dodged it in time. "What was that?"

"Petrie, what are you doing on Littlefoot's head?" Asked Tanya.

"Me wanna stay far away from ocean as me can." Petrie answered.

"Whoa!" Aylene shouted.

"What is it?!" Littlefoot asked in alert.

"Here comes a big wave! Brace yourselves!"

Not long after Aylene's warning, a big wave came under raft and lifted it high in the air. As the wave went down, the raft tilted to its side. Making the gang almost slide off as they regained their balance.

However, Petrie was so badly off balance that he slid onto Fievel and knocked both of them into the water.

Acting quick, Fievel grabbed onto Petrie's left wing and a swinging part of the rope to keep both of them from going down too deep. Soon after, Fievel placed Petrie on his back and began to climb back onto the raft. However, they saw something coming to them witch stopped them.

Something big.

The 2 watched as it got closer and closer. At first, they thought it was just a fish. But, as it opened its mouth, they saw sharp looking teeth in it. Along with a knith shaped fin on its head.

Fievel went wide eyed as he knew what it was. A Megalodon Shark.

Both him and Petrie screamed as they jumped out of the water and grabbed onto the closest thing. That being Cera's horn witch got her to fall flat on her belly and looked at them angerly.

"What's your problem?!" She asked.

"S-S-S-Sharp-tooth, that swims!" Petrie answered.

"What?" Aylene asked.

"We saw a Megalodon Shark down there!" Fievel answered. "And it's coming our way!"

Upon hearing that, Aylene started to shiver. As well as the rest of the gang. But not Cera.

"Are you crazy?!" She asked. Until a farmilier fin slammed the raft and knocker her off into the air.

"Cera!" Littlefoot cried.

The moment Cera landed in the water, she found herself strugling to stay on the surfesed.

"Help!" She shouted.

However, a body moved on top of her and pulled her out. She was glad at first. But, when she saw the mouth. she gasped. It was the...

"SWIMMING SHARP-TOOTH!" She shouted, before the shark knocked her off of its head and into the water.

And once again, Cera found herself swimming back to the raft. When she got there, Antonio and Littlefoot grabed her and got her back on, just as the sharks attack missed and almost knocked all of them off as Antonio fell to his belly.

And then, as he was about to get up, the shark swang its tail on the raft and on his head. Almost knocking him off as the raft spun around before Littlefoot, Cera, and Spike used their tails to regain control as Aylene pulled Antonio back on.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

"Alright? ALRIGHT?! That thing just slammed its fin on my head!" Antonio shouted.

"It'll pick its teeth with you if you don't paddle!" Aylene demanded.

"Uh...right!" Antonio said as he and Aylene picked up their oars and began paddling.

* * *

Soon after, both boats were now slamming into each other. One trying to get Chomper away from the cats and the other trying to knock Ruby and Rebecca into the water.

"You don't give up huh?!" Sweet William shouted.

"Just give us Chomper back!" Rebecca demanded.

"He's mine! And you won't get out of my way, then I'll make you."

Before Ruby and Rebecca knew it, Sweet William set his mouse slapper to net and through one onto them. Before taking off with Chomper.

"So you wanna play huh?!" Rebecca said as she got out her archery equipment.

She then readied an arrow in her bow and aimed carefully. And then, she fired it as it snapped the net off and hit the other boat. Making it leak.

Ruby and Rebecca then paddled back to it and grabbed Chomper and placed him on their boat as the other one sank into the ocean with the cats.

"Thanks guys. I thought they were gonna get away with me." He said to him.

**"Chomper!" **Called the voice of Strongfang. **"Did those bad guys hurt you?!"**

Chomper looked at the cliff and saw that Strongfang and Rena were there.

**"He's alright." **Rebecca called back. **"We're gonna bring him back to you guys!"**

But before they could, something slammed the boat at the bottom from behind. Sweet William and his goons were now in scooba gear and began to attack the boat.

"Oh come on!" Rebecca shouted.

"You think it was that easy?! Well you're wrong!" Sweet William shouted at them. "Give him back now!"

"NO!":Both Rebecca and Ruby shouted back before paddling away.

Sweet William wasn't gonna let them escape that easy. He and his goons were now after them.

* * *

Back with the gang, the shark had seen them trying to escape and swam after them. So far, Littlefoot, Aylene, Antonio, Cera, and Spike were the ones paddling as fast as they could to get away from the shark.

Fievel and Petrie on the other hand, were holding onto each other shaking. Afraid that the shark will catch them. But, the moment they opened their eyes, they saw that the shark was getting closer with its angry face out of the water.

Not long after, it lowered its head back in. Petrie and Fievel screamed, not wanting to take a chance and used their right hands to paddle as fast as they can. But it wasn't doing any good.

Just then, a wave splashed on Fievel and knocking back into the water. Petrie saw what happened and gabbed his left arm.

"Me got you Fievel." He said.

Soddenly, the shark was now closer to Fievel. Acting quick, Petrie pulled him back on the raft just as the sharks attack missed and made the raft tilt forward and almost made the gang slip off.

"You were right about one thing." Antonio said to Aylene.

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"Sharks really are like posses zombies!" Antonio shouted.

"We can think about that later!" Aylene said.

She was right. Now was not the time to talk about that. And so far, the whole gang were sitting ducks. They didn't even care where they'll go. All that mattered was "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

* * *

Ruby and Rebecca tried to get back to shore. But the cats kept pushing them away. Right before they got to the beach, the cats through a rope on the boat and used it to pull them away from the island.

But, Rebecca had a plain in case this happened.

"Ruby, you paddle and keep Chomper safe. I'll deal with those cats." She said

"Okay." Ruby replied.

Rebecca then got another arrow out and used it to cut the rope. Allowing Ruby to paddle to the island. The cats were now after them again. But, Rebecca was waiting for the right moment for her to fire an arrow.

When they were about to throw another onto the boat, Rebecca fired the arrow on their oxegen tanks and broke holes in them. Making them all splash out of the water with the boat under them. As they fell out of it, Strongfang lied on his back to make sure they land safely. And they did indeed land on his back as the boat landed next to them and smashed into peaces.

The 5 then watched as the cats flew all the way to the mountain tops and landed with a THUD!

"That's gotta hurt." Said Ruby.

**"Don't worry. He's alright." **Rebecca said to Strongfang and Rena.

**"Then we thank you again." **Said Rena.

Ruby and Rebecca looked at each now. Turns out they didn't want anything to happen to Chomper.

"I know my family misses me." Said Ruby. "But until those creatures are dealt with, we need to keep Chomper safe."

"I agree with you." Rebecca replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, the gang felt the stress in them grow bigger. Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Aylene, and Antonio were now paddling faster. But the shark was more faster than they were.

Fievel and Petrie saw it close in again. But this time it dived back into the ocean. And it was going down for a moment until it was ready to go back up.

Fievel and Petrie was wide eyed. It was gonna attack from underneath.

Panicing, the 2 turned to the others and pointed to the ocean.

"What is it?" Aylene asked.

"It's gonna attack from below!" Fievel shouted.

Just as the shark rised its head out, the raft had hit a rock and knocked the gang off just as the shark bit on the raft and smashed it into peaces.

The whole gang found themselves flying in the air until they were heading down. Knowing that they'll land in the water and that they were done for. But instead, they landed on a beach and slid on the land face down for a moment.

The moment Aylene and Antonio got up, they both ended up spitting sand out of their mouths. They then looked back at the shark. It roared in anger at them before leaving. Witch made Aylene shiver.

"It's alright. It won't get us now." Antonio told her.

"We made it!" Littlefoot shouted happily.

But the moment the gang looked in front of them, they the lush green vegetation not too far away. Witch means the shark had turned them around. They were back on the island.

"Well, back to where we started." Littlefoot sadly. "At least we're safe from the shark."

So far, Littlefoot was right. All the gang cared about was that they're safe. There was a chance that they can build another raft. But so far, nether one of them wanted to go back in there.

"I hate sharks!" Aylene shouted.

"We all do." Said Antonio. "I rather be eaten by a land Sharp-tooth."

"Me too." Said Cera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Sweet William is still gonna be a problem witch will keep Ruby and Rebecca on the island. And the gang thinks they're trapped because of what the shark did. Let's hope they'll be alright.


	10. Chapter 9: Always There

**Always There**

Night has fallen and both the Oviraptor family and The Great Valley herd still hasn't found the missing children.

"Hey Derek!" Silo called to him. "Where's Hyp?"

"We had a bet going." Derek answered. "He might have found out how to get on that island to see if the others are over there."

"And if he comes back with them?"

"He'll have to promise that he'll never harm them again."

Silo was shocked at first. But then again, this could be the herds best chance to find the gang.

"I guess this is the best chance we got." He said.

"Me too." Derek replied.

As for the raptors and Littlefoot's grandparents, they were looking at the ocean. Worried about the children.

"I'm afraid we'll never see Littlefoot again." Grandpa Longneck said sadly.

"Don't say that dear." Said Grandma Longneck. "Of course we will."

"I hope so." Said Raph. "I was thinking the same thing about Ruby."

As for Papa and Tiger, they were worried about Fievel and Tanya. They did hope that they'll safe.

And Jessica was really worried about Antonio. So far, there's no way he and the others were on that island.

"Hey." Derek said as he aprotched her. "I know you're worried about Antonio. But you gotta have fate."

"How can I? There's no way he and the others are on that island."

"Even if they are on that island, I don't want you to worry too much. I promise. We'll find them."

For once, Jessica didn't know what to say. But Derek did have a point. Even if The Gang of Nine are on that island, there's a chance that they will find them.

* * *

The gang couldn't sleep very well. Without the herd watching over them, it wasn't the same.

"AH! What is that?!" Ducky asked in alert as she saw a scary shadow.

But Antonio looked next it it and saw that it was just the shadow of a leaf blowing in the wind.

"It's alright. It's just a trick of the wind." He said. Until Cera gasped with got his attantion.

"Look there!" She said, revealing a shadow of a T-Rex.

However, the moon light revealed it to be a rock that looked like a T-Rex with sticks that was used for its arms.

"Never mind." She said again.

"It is no use." Ducky said sadly. "I can not sleep without my mommy."

"You miss very much, don't you?" Aylene asked.

"You know, when I was little and I missed my mother, I always sing this lullaby that she used to sing to me." Antonio said out loud.

"Really?" Aylene asked him. "I guess that'll help. How does it go like?"

"It goes like this." Antonio said as he began to sing.

Antonio: When the sun went down. And everyone was sleeping. If I heard a sound, like things around me creeping. She would rap her arms around me, and tell me "Don't' be scared". And I never was afraid because, she's always there.

Antonio's song really helped the others feel a little better. And as for Cera, she knew the same lullaby.

Cera: When the storms would come. And things would seem so bad. When i'd wanna cry. Almost. I'd listen to my dad. he tells me that the rain will pass. The day will soon be fare. And I knew that I was safe because, he's always there.

"Well, it's nice to see that your dad has a soft spot for you." Said Aylene.

"Yeah." Cera replied. "And I miss him very much. But we're not alone on this island as long as we have each other."

"For once, I have to agree with you." Said Littlefoot.

"Me too." Said Tanya. "In fact, I remember Papa singing the same lullaby to me."

"You do?" Fievel asked her.

"Indeed." Tanya answered as she got ready to sing as well.

Tanya: I remember now. Like it was yesterday. He would hole me close, and then i'd hear him say "You know I'll never leave you. You can find me, everywhere. In the morning light and the evening star." I'm always there.

All: Always there. Someone you can count on to comfort you. Always there. Like a green green valley, You can come home to.

"Don't worry guys." Aylene said to them. "We'll find a way off the island no matter what."

"Me hope you right." Petrie said, feeling tired.

And now, he and Ducky feel asleep on Spike's back, as Cera dosed off with Littlefoot. Both the humans and mice also got ready to sleep.

But Fievel took one last look at the full moon before dosing off.

Fievel: Always there.

And by now, the whole gang was asleep.

* * *

Not too far away from the gang, Ruby and Rebecca looked from the top of the cliff. Knowing that Ruby's family was really worried about both of them.

"I really miss my mom. My mom I really miss." Ruby said to Rebecca.

"I know." Rebecca replied. "But those cats are still out there. And they could attack Chomper any minute."

"I know." Ruby said sadly.

"Don't worry Ruby. Once they've been delt with, we can go back and find your family. I promise." Rebecca said, cheering Ruby up.

Ruby still felt upset without her family. But she to admit that Rebecca had a point. They have to keep Chomper safe for the time being.

"Say, Rebecca." She said. "I'm getting a feeling that we're not the only ones on this island."

"You know. I'm getting that too." Rebecca replied. "But we'll think about that in the morning."

Yet, she was right. It was getting late. So the two cirled into balls and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, looks like Ruby and Rebecca are starting to think that they'll not the only ones on the island besides themselves, Chomper, Strongfang, and Rena. And the gang are not giving up on finding a way off the island. Let's hope they can though.
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is short though. But this is as far as I can get for now.


	11. Chapter 10: An Unexpected Reunion

**An Unexpected Reunion**

The next morning, as the sun rose over the edge of the mountain, Fievel was the first to wake up. He'd almost forgotten that he and the others were still on the island.

Fievel walked around to see if there's a way off the island. He knew that building a raft won't be a good idea after what happened yesterday. So he looked around to find another land bridge. One that was more stable than the last one. But alas, there was non to be in sight.

"There's go to be a way off this island." He said to himself.

"I don't think there is a way hatchling!" Shouted a voice.

Fievel turned around, and yet, Hyp and his gang were standing there behind him.

"What do you want Hyp?!" He asked furmly.

"Isn't it obies?" Hyp told him. "I made a bet with Derek that we'd find you here on this island!"

"Well here we are! All together!" Fievel said to him. "And how did you get that boat?"

"What's a boat?" Nod asked.

"The thing that you 3 used to get here." Fievel answered.

"Oh. That." Said Mutt.

"It was here. But now it's gone." Said Hyp.

Fievel was about to say something, until he something. Something he knew was trouble. A T-Rex shadow had casted over the others.

"Sorry Hyp. We can talk later." Fievel said before running to the gang. "Wake up! T-Rex!"

"Go back to bed Fievel." Tanya said, still tired.

"Wake up!" Fievel demanded, now pulling on Littlefoot's neck witch got him up.

"Hey." Littlefoot groned as he opened his eyes slightly.

But that got him to see the shadow witch made him gasp.

"Wake up. Wake up." He said to the others.

"What is it?" Antonio asked as he and Aylene got up.

"Look."

Turning to where Littlefoot was pointing, they saw the shadow, making them both gasp.

Acting fast, they shuck the others to get them up, and they saw it as well. But Not Tanya who was still sleeping. This got Fievel to shake her more vishesly.

"What!" Tanya groned. But, she then saw the shadow casting on the rock behind the gang.

"RUN!" Cera shouted as Antonio mounted onto her. Aylene did the same with Littlefoot and both mice did so with Spike.

And now, the whole gang was now running away from the T-Rex all through the jungle. But like the kind of omen of doom, the footsteps were getting closer every moment. And worse, the Sharp-tooth was roaring. Normally, Aylene can understand what they're saying. But this time, no speech. Just roars and growls. This was a first.

The gang ran under and jumped over some fallen trees a couple of times. But that didn't slow the T-Rex down. All they could think right now was getting to safety.

But as they turned a corner, they were stopped by a cliff towering several feet above them. And worse, the cliff wasn't climbable and it cut off all the other escape routes.

"No! Dead end!" Aylene shouted before turning to Antonio and the mice. "There's no escape! We're gonna have to fight it!"

"Hold on!" Fievel shouted. "We might not make it out with a far fight. But I'll go up ahead to slow it down for a moment."

"Okay. Be careful." Tanya said to him.

Fievel then walked over to the bushes and got ready to do what he can to the T-Rex. But the moment he saw it, it had its head lowered down.

Something was off. Its angry eyes then turned into innocent ones. Fievel climbed onto a rock for a batter look. And when he got a good look, he saw that the T-Rex wasn't full grown.

But something about it seemed familiar.

"Fievel?" It asked in leaf-eater.

It knew who FIevel was. And now Fievel realized another thing about it.

"Chomper?"

"Yep. It's me."

Fievel gasped in both surprise and happy. It really was Chomper. He ran back to the others to tell them what he saw.

"Guess what guys." He said. "It was Chomper the whole time."

Upon hearing that, the gang were no longer scared. As Chomper came out from the bush, everyone ran to him and gave him a group hug.

"Ha ha. I missed you guys too." He said.

"WHAT?!" Shouted Hyp as he and his gang had walked over.

"So, you finally desided to show yourself." Said Antonio.

"You hatchling are friends with a Sharp-tooth?!" Hyp asked in anger.

"Ha ha. Forgive him." Tanya said to Chomper. "He and his gang are the biggest trouble makers of he whole Great Valley."

"Chomper, where are you?!" Called a voice.

The humans and mice jumped. They knew who's voice that was. The moment they turned around to their left, they saw a pink Oviraptor walking tord them.

"Hello everybody. Everybody, hello." She said to them.

Everyone looked at her. And then, another human walked over.

"Ah, Chomper. We've been looking all..." But, before she could finish she saw the gang with him. And now she was in for a sorprize.

"Ay-Aylene?"

"Rebecca?"

"I knew it." Said Antonio. "That stone on your neck was a Time Stone all along."

"Antonio, you too?" Rebecca asked.

"And so are Fievel and Tanya." Antonio replied.

"What? Rebecca. You know them?"

"Well Ruby. One of them is an old friends of mine. But the other 3 were new to me."

"So you're Rebecca." Said Littlefoot as he walked over to her and Ruby. "Nice to meet you. My name is Littlefoot."

"And I'm Cera."

"Me Petrie."

"And I am Ducky. And this is my adopted brother Spike. He can not talk. But he can say hello."

At that response, Spike grunted in her way of saying hello.

"Uh, hey there." Rebecca said to them.

"Anyway, it good to see you again Chomper." Said Antonio. "We haven't seen you sense the day we hatched you."

"And now i'm all grown up." Chomper replied.

"You are a big Sharp-tooth alright. Yes you are." Said Ducky.

"So, you live here?" Fievel asked him.

"Yep. Me and my mommy and my daddy."

"Strongfang and Rena?" Cera asked. "We remember them."

"And that warning your dad gave us." Said Antonio.

"Hay, you guys wanna look around?" Chomper asked them.

"Of course we can." Tanya replied.

Yet, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt never believed the stories about Strongfang. So they believed that Chomper was dangerous. But they followed him anyway.

Along the way, Antonio showed Rebecca the trick of sprinkling dust from the Time Stone onto himself and the others to get them to understand what the carnivores can say.

"Now that's a neat trick." Rebecca said to him.

"Thanks. Be aware though that it's only temporally."

"It's great having somebody to talk to who doesn't roar back." Said Chomper.

"So, you like it here?" Asked Cera.

"A little. Not much to eat." He replied.

"Until now!" Hyp said firmly.

Just then, everyone except Hyp and his gang heard someone calling.

**"Chomper!"**

"Don't worry." Said Chomper. "It's just my mommy."

"Your mommy?!" Hyp, Nod, and Mutt asked in alert.

**"Chomper, where are you?!"**

"And my daddy."

"Your daddy?!"

"It's gonna be great to see them again." Said Tanya.

"Well, come on. I want you to meet them now." Chomper demanded.

"WAIT!" Shouted Nod. "That might not be a good idea."

"Why not? I know they'll like you."

"How?!" Hyp asked in anger. "Rare, medium, or well-done?!"

"Where did you learn that?!" Antonio asked.

"Jessica told us about how you guys cook meat." Mutt answered.

"Of course they did." Antonio replied, slapping his head as he sighed.

"Alright then, wait here." Said Chomper as he went on.

However, as Chomper left, Antonio turned to Rebecca.

"Uh. I'm sorry to say this, but Oviraptors are known for eating not just plants, but also meat and eggs."

"Ruby's family doesn't like egg." Rebecca said to him. "And the only meat she eats are fish."

"What's with you?" Aylene asked Hyp. "This is Chomper. We saved him Red Claw. We hatched him."

"We're like his family." Said Cera.

"Grow up you hatchlings!" Hyp shouted. "He's a Sharp-tooth! We're not his family! We're his diet!"

And of course, Nod and Mutt agreed with Hyp as almost always. Antonio was starting to think that there's a chance that they'll never believe the truth.

**"CHOMPER! WHERE ARE YOU?!"**

Strongfang was closer now. This scared Hyp and his gang into a bush while everyone else remained where they are.

"Just forget about them." Antonio said to Ruby and Rebecca. "They're just bullies we deal with almost everyday."

**"Well well. What do we have here?"**

Everyone turned around the moment Chomper returned. Stongfang was behind him.

_"I forgot how big he was." _Aylene thought.

**"Hey. Long time no see." **Antonio greeted as Strongfang aproched them.

"I wonder what they're saying." Nod said quietly as he, Mutt, and Hyp peeked out of the bush.

"Oh yeah, right!" Said Hyp. "Like they can talk in our tone!"

**"It's great to see yo guys again." **Strongfang said to the gang. **"But what are you doing here?"**

**"We just came here to find some plant life sense The Great Valley got all of its vegetation eaten by a swarm of bugs." **Antonio answered.

**"Strongfang, have you found him?" **Rena called to him.

**"I found him Rena. He's right here with Ruby, Rebecca, and of course, our old friends from The Great Valley."**

In a few seconds, Rena came out of the jungle and walked over to them.

**"Well. Hello kids."**

**"It's been a long time." **Said Tanya.

**"It was." **"Strongfang replied. **"But you had us worried sick Chomper. You know it's not safe to go off by yourself."**

**"I'm sorry. I ended up smelling our friends and didn't know it was them. So I went to check it out and forgot to tell you."**

**"But we're glad that you're safe. That's all that matters." **Strongfang said to him. **"Hey. Is it just me or do I smell a Club-tail?"**

**"That was me." **Chomper lied. **"I had a dead Club-tail for breakfast and burped."**

"I think he's trying to show Hyp and his friends that he really is on our side." Cera whispered to Antonio.

"I think so to." He replied.

**"Anyway" **Strongfang started. **"It's great to see you guys again. But this place is too dangerous for you to be out in the open. Espesilcy with these strange creatures that Rebbeca refers to as Cats."**

**"Cats?!" **The Gang of Nine shouted in alert.

**"Yes. Cats." **Strongfang continued. **"I don;t know how to identafy them. But I think one of them was named Sweet William."**

Fievel gasped. This was a name he didn't want to hear after he moved out of Green River to Sierra Vista.

"Let me guess." Aylene said to Antonio. "Another one of Fievel's enemies?"

"You guessed it." Antonio answered. "After Fievel ran the captes cat gang out of Green River, Sweet William and Cat R. Waul got into a rivalry. We're not sure how long it went though."

**"Chomper, can we trust you to take our friends to someplace safe until those cats are dealt with?" **Rena asked.

**"I think I know just the place to hide them."**

**"Well okay them. Be careful kids." **Strongfang said as he and Rena left witch aloud Hyp, Nod, and Mutt to come out of hiding.

"What was that all about?" Hyp asked.

"I don't think it's safe for you to be out in the open." Chomper said in Leaf-eater. "And you gotta be more careful. My dad smelled Nod."

"Do I smell bad?" Nod asked.

"No. He thinks you smell good."

"AAHH! That's even worse!" Nod shouted.

"Sorry. Poor choice of words." Chomper replied. "But I know a place where no bad guy can ever find you. Follow me."

And so, both gangs, along with Ruby and Rebecca, followed Chomper to wherever this hiding spot is.

But as they left, Savage Spine walked over. He sniffed the air for some pray. It came from the bush next to him. so he bit on it, only to get the vegetation witched tasted ad to him.

"I knew they were here." He said as he got ready to go and find The Gang of Nine.

Not too far away from him, Sweet William and his goons had seen the whole thing. Fievel was on this island. But if they were gonna get him, they'll need Chomper for that. So Sweet William began to think of a new plain to get them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it has started now. Both Savage Spine and Sweet William are ploting to get their hands on the gang and Chomper. Let's hope they'll be alright and that Hyp and his friends will trust Chomper soon.


	12. Chapter 11: Separation

**Separation**

For 15 minutes, the group followed Chomper through jungle. He was the one in front while most of The Gang of Nine were behind him with Ruby and Rebecca. However, even though Hyp, Nod, and Mutt were next to them, they kept away from them sense they still don't trust Chomper.

"Stay with me so you don't get lost." Chomper said with caution.

"Don't worry." Littlefoot replied.

Ducky on the other hand, was the one in the back of the line. She was looking around the place, nervese that a mean Sharp-tooth would attack them at any moment. She was so cought in her mind that she didn't even know that she ended up going the wrong way. Tanya quickly saw what was going on and went after her.

"Ducky." She tried to say. But Ducky didn't listen. "Ducky. Snap out of it. You're going the wrong way."

However, Ducky ended up stepping close to a cliff. She snapped back into reality the moment she saw that her foot was haft-way off the edge.

"Ducky!" Tanya shouted.

"Tanya!"

Without hesitating, Tanya rushed over to grab her. Only for the ledge to crumble and make both them fall.

"NO!" Tanya scream as she and Ducky fell.

"HEEEELLLLPPPP USSSS!" Ducky screamed.

Yet, they looked below them to see a small river at the bottom with a small shore. But to their horror, they were going to land on the shore. In just a couple of secends, they'll end up with a splat on the ground.

But, they saw something on the shore. At first it looked like 3 logs. Until they saw that they weren't long. Because the reddish one open its mouth to yon and reveal sharp looking teeth.

The 2 of them gasped, knowing that it was a pack of Sharp-teeth.

Acting fast, Ducky pushed Tanya away from the mouth and made her land on the bully as Ducky landed in the mouth.

"Ducky!" Tanya shouted as she watched her fall into the mouth.

However, the biters eye went wide. He didn't like the taste and spat Ducky out of his mouth and onto the ground, leaving her whole body covered with saliva.

"Eww!"

"Ugh! Swimmer!" The biter exclaimed in Leaf-eater, sticking out his tongue.

Ducky quickly jumped into the water to hide from the pack and wash the saliva off as Tanya ran behind a rock.

"Do not be afraid young ones." He said. "We're not the Sharp-teeth you're used to."

Tanya gasped in shock. She didn't have any dust from the Time Stone on her, and yet, she can understand what the biter was saying. And so can Ducky.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

"N-No." Ducky and Tanya replied, still scared a little.

"Don't worry." Said one of the other biters as they got up. "We mean no harm."

Getting all the courage they needed to come out of hiding, the 2 walked over to the pack. But still kept their guard up.

"Hello. Are you 2 of the 9 who defeated Sharptooth?" The red one asked.

"Yes." Ducky answered. Only for her to cover her mouth, knowing that it was not good to tell them that.

"Then we thank you." He said again.

"What?" Tanya asked in a shock state.

"He was a threat to us and many others of our kind. He killed my father and took the life of other biters of many kinds. Even though he's still alive, our pack is free and we thank you."

"I see." Ducky said, feeling better now.

"Of course." Tanya exclaimed. "Why didn't I see it? You 3 are Baryomyx'es. You don't hunt for land meat."

"You guessed it miss." The red one replied. "We're what you might call, a rare type of Sharp-tooth. We're Fish-eaters. We hunt for fish in many places that Leaf-eaters are in witch got us to learn how to speak in your tone."

"That's right." One of the others replied.

"Who are you anyway?" Tanya asked.

"Right. Where are my manners?" The red one asked himself. "My name is Battle Scar."

"And I'm Bar."

"They call me Omyx. What about you?"

"I'm Tanya Mousekewitz. And this is Ducky."

"If it is not too much trouble, can you help us find our friends?" Ducky asked them.

"Of course not. Hop on and I'll give you a ride." Battle Scar offered. "We'll find them as long as we can smell them."

Ducky and Tanya leaped onto Battle Scar's head in just a single jump. But before they could get going...

"LOOK OUT!" Bar shouted. "A FLYING SHARP-TOOTH IS COMING!"

The moment the others turned to see the flying biter, it was too late. The flying biter grabbed Ducky and Tanya with its feet and took off.

**"Hey! Those are ours!" **Battle Scar shouted in Sharp-tooth tone.

**"Well too bad for you!" **The flying Sharp-tooth scarfed. **"Those 2 runts are gonna make a good lunch for my children!"**

"Don't worry kids!" Omyx called to them. "We're coming!"

"Okay! Just hurry!" Ducky called back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no. First Ducky and Tanya falls off a cliff. And then a flying biter snached them both to feed to her children. Let's hope Battle Scar and his pack can help them escape.


	13. Chapter 12: The Mystery Grounds

** The Mystery Grounds **

Meanwhile, Chomper led the group to a canyon with a fallen tree to use as a bridge.

"Come on." He said egerly. "It's fun."

"Some fun." Antonio said feeling worried.

"Don't worry. I've crossed this thing many times and it never fell." Chomper said to him as he walked across.

Littlefoot and Cera followed from behind to catch up with him.

"Hey. You know we don't have your stamina." Aylene called to them.

"Oops!" Littlefoot and Cera exclaimed.

"Just stay close to me." Antonio said as he got ready to cross.

"O-Okay." Aylene replied, feeling nervess.

Being as much careful as they can, the 2 made their way across. However, Antonio almost slipped off once or twice.

"Put your arms out." Aylene said to him. "It'll help you stay stable for a moment."

Doing as he was told, Antonio held his arms out. As he continued, Aylene was trying hard not to look down.

"I won't look down." She told herself and began to repeat it a couple of times as she continued walking.

However, Petrie ended up flying in front of her face and went, "beep beep!"

That got Aylene to scream as she looked down before screaming again.

"Ha ha! Me make you look!" Petrie teased her.

"Petrie, this Isn't a game you know!" Antonio shouted as got to the other side.

"Oh. Me sorry."

"It's...okay." Aylene replied, forgiving Petrie.

After Aylene got to the other side, Ruby took her tune with Rebecca on her back as Spike followed her with Fievel on his back. What amazed the others was that they were crossing without any problems and walked at normal speed.

"How are they doing that?" Littlefoot asked.

"It's just Ruby's talent that she can walk across naro bridges without falling." Rebecca answered.

"And Spike has that talent as well." Fievel replied.

The moment the 2 got to the other side, Hyp and his gang were last ones to cross. But as they crossed, Fievel found out that something was not right.

"Hey. Where's Ducky and Tanya?" He asked.

So far, Fievel was right. Ducky and Tanya weren't anywhere to be seen.

"You didn't have a mid morning snack while we weren't looking, did you?!" Hyp scarfed at Chomper.

"Knock it off Hyp!" Cera shouted. "He was in front of us the whole time."

"Oh Yeah?! Does that prove that he's inesont?!"

"Of course it does!" Antonio shouted. "They've gotta be here in someplace."

"Maybe we can help." Said a voice.

Everyone turned to their right. Next to them was a pack a Baryomyx'es

"Battle Scar. Bar. Omyx." Chomper said happily.

"Yes. It's good to see you too." Battle Scar replied.

"Relax you guys." Aylene said to the others. "Baryomyx'es only eat fish."

"I'm not falling for that!" Hyp protested.

"Just ignore him." Antonio said to the pack. "He's just a bully who like to pick around on us."

"Don't worry. It's alright if he doesn't trust us." Battle Scar replied. "You see, we found your missing friends until a flying Sharp-tooth snatched them from us."

What Battle Scar said had gotten gasps from the whole gang and from Ruby and Rebecca.

But, Fievel cought sight of a flying figer from the other side of the log. As he got a better look, he saw that it was the mean flyer that had Ducky and Tanya on her feet.

"Hey! There they are!" He shouted as he pointed to them.

"Me get them!" Petrie shouted as he flew after them.

"Petrie! Wait!" Aylene called out. But Petrie didn't listen.

"Oh thank you for the ride." Ducky said as the biter got to the top of near by tree.

"But we need to get going now." Tanya said. Only to catch a glimps of the biters nest and children. "Oh. Cute babies you got there."

"I see they even have their grown-up teeth." Said Ducky.

Petrie acted quick and flew to the nest. Just as one of the young biters tried to get Ducky, Petrie arived and poked him out of the way.

"Petrie!" Ducky and Tanya exclaimed happily.

"You leave me friends alone!" Petrie scarfed at the flying biters.

That wasn't gonna stop the biters from getting lunch. But Ducky grabbed Petrie by his legs as Tanya grabbed Ducky's tail just as two of the young biters tried to get them. Only for them to bite the mother instead and make her screech in pain.

However, both Ducky and Tanya were too heavy for Petrie to handle. But the 3 of them landed safely on Littlefoot's back.

"Thank you." Ducky and Tanya said to Petrie.

"Good work." Said Fievel.

"Fine. I was wrong." Said Hyp. "Now about that hiding place."

"Oh. Yes. Come on." Chomper said as everyone followed him again.

"I think I will ride for a while." Said Ducky as she remained on Littlefoot's back.

* * *

Later, everyone found themselves in front of a patch of some pink tulips.

"Alright. Here we are." Said Chomper.

"Pretty." Petrie said as he sniffed one of the flowers. Only for him to fall down. "Ew! But it no smell pretty."

"That's a stink-tulip you just sniffed." Said Antonio.

"I call this the stinky place." Chomper explained.

"You want us to hide in that?!" Aylene asked in descused.

"You'll be safe in there because no body will be able to smell you." Chomper answered

I think I'd rather be eaten." Said Hyp. Only for a near by roar to make him scream and jump into the stink-tulips.

This made the others, even Battle Scar and his pack, laugh at Hyp's out come. Witch got him poke his head out.

"I can change my mind, can't I?!" Hyp scarfed as he moved back inside.

"Sure you can." Cera said to him.

Just as everyone else except Battle Scar and his pack stepped in, they were covering their noses.

"I really don;t like this place. Like this place I really don't." Ruby said to Rebecca.

"You're telling me." Rebecca replied.

However, as the gang got to the other side, they saw that the flower bed was in a circle in front of a large hole. Inside the crater-like indentation were tall trees and some objects.

Yet, the humans and mice knew what those objects were. They were swords. As well as scabbards. Even swords in their inside their scabbards. And some hatchets. Followed by knifes. And of course, bows and arrows. There was also a small shed not too far away. And even some camp-fire pits.

"No way!" Aylene shouted. "These are all human objects. Witch means there really were humans on this island."

Antonio on the other hand, saw something else. In front of him were what looked like ninja weapons. Katana blades, Sies, Num-chucks, and even a Bo Staff.

"I know this weapon set from anywhere." He said as he grabbed the katanas and stapped them in front of his backpack. "Those belonged to the Ninja Turtles."

"Don't make me laugh." Rebecca said to him. "The Ninja Turtles are just a TV show and comic book searise."

"I don;t think so." Aylene called out as she held out 4 ninja belts with the leaters L, M, D, and R on each one of them. "I think they're real."

"And by the looks of it, those belts belonged to 1987 vershion." Said Antonio as he looked at the belts. "Just what is this place?"

"I call it The Mystery Grounds." Said Chomper. "I found it while I was exploring the other day. I sometimes come and play in here. My parents have a hard time finding me because of the stinky flowers. That's how I know that this place will be a great hiding place for you."

"Thanks Chomper." Fievel said.

"Although, this stuff looks like it was abandoned for a long time." Said Littlefoot.

"Alright guys, if you need me and Chomper, we're be getting some food." Said Antonio

"Okay. Good luck guys." Said Littlefoot.

"Hey, that's not good idea!" Shouted Hyp.

"Uh, wait outside for me. I need to talk to Hyp about something." Antonio told Chomper.

"Okay."

As Chomper left, Antonio looked at Hyp.

"Why did say that it's a bad idea?!"

"Because he's a Sharp-tooth!" Hyp answered furmly. "Get over your head!"

"Hyp's right." Said Nod. "He may be nice now. But someday..."

"He'll eat us up." Mutt finished

"Stop that!" Antonio argued. "Keep that up and you'll hurt Chomper's feelings!"

"He doesn't have feelings! He's a Sharp-tooth!" Hyp argued back. "Don't you see it! All Sharp-teeth are the same! Crool, mean, and heartless!"

"Not Chomper! Not Battle Scar and his pack!" Antonio protested. "If they were like that, they would have attacked us before. But they didn't! I'm telling you Hyp. Chomper and his parents and Battle Scar and his pack are different biters!"

"No Leaf-eater had a good experience with Sharp-teeth. All Sharp-teeth do is eat any Leaf-eater in sight. Aren't you forgeting what Sharptooth did to Littlefoot's mother?!"

"Don't ever ask that! And I don;t want to know how you knew that! Sharptooth was a mindless monster. Chomper and his parents and Battle Scar and his pack are different! They have hearts! And the 11 of us will have faith in him, even if you 3 don't!"

"Well, I hope I'll see your dead bodies then." Hyp scarfed.

"I'll be right back," was all Antonio said before he turned around and went to find Chomper.

As Antonio exited the Stinky Place, Chomper walked over to him.

"Hey Antonio. Do you know who Sharptooth is?" Chomper asked him.

"Did you parents tell you a little about them?" He asked.

"Only about him being the Walking Terror and that he's my horrifying uncle." Chomper replied.

"He was mean alright." Said Antonio. "He killed Littlefoot's mother."

"Oh." Chomper replied sadly.

"Anyway, let me help on knowing what food the Leaf-eaters eat." Antonio told him.

And now, the 2 went to find some vegetation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No. The Ninja Turtles are not going to be in this. But what was found in The Mystery Grounds is prove that they exist.


	14. Chapter 13: Sharptooth's Origin

**Sharptooth's Origin**

"So anyway, that's how we got here and why we're stuck here." Antonio said as he told Chomper about the gang crossing the land path and getting attack by the shark. "Now we can;t find a way to get back."

"I don;t want you guys to go." Chomper said sadly. "Stay here. I'll take care of you like you took care of me."

"Thanks Chomper. But Aylene and I have older siblings worried about us. And we can't return to the human world without them." Antonio replied as he grabbed some bananas and placed them on a big leaf that Chomper's using for whatever vegetation that find. "Plus, Littlefoot and the others miss their families. That's way we need to find a way off the island."

"Okay. I guess if it's up to you than I won't stop you." Said Chomper.

**"Hello boys." **Said Strongfang as he walked over. Lucky, Antonio put some Time Stone dust on him before he left. **"Getting the others some food?"**

* * *

"Yes we are." Antonio answered.

"Dad. Can you tell me more about Sharptooth?" Chomper asked. "I promise, I'll handle it."

"I don;t know Chomper." Said Strongfang. "You're still young. And the truth might scare you."

But, Chomper gave Strongfang what Antonio knew was the puppy eyes. He really wanted to know everything about Sharptooth.

"I guess I'll tell you then." Strongfang started. "Just because we're related doesn't mean we had a good relationship. I was the opposite."

"I see." Said Antonio.

"Sharptooth and are part of the same nest. But he was one the ones who hatched before I did. Even at a young age, Sharptooth was aggressive. He never listened to any reason and got a strange thrill for fighting. As he grew older, he started to hint out for pleasure instead of survival, witch are father always told us not to.

Our father always said that this world is all commected from the biggest dinosaur to the smallest bug. He also said that's our job as Sharp-teeth to take care of it. Not to dominate it. He also said that even Leaf-eaters deserved to life and that we should hunt only out of necessity. Not pleasure"

"And Sharptooth didn't like listening to Grandpa?" Chomper asked.

"No he didn't. He saw himself as above the laws of our world. And he didn't just fight the Leaf-eaters, but me as well. he would always push me and force me to fight him. While it helped me with fighting skills, I still didn't like it. He did the same thing to our younger siblings too. But the dinosaurs he treated the worst was the Leaf-eaters. He'd challenge any one that comes in his path and showed them no mercy. But one stormy night, he challenged a herd of Long-necks. That was bad idea."

"was it?" Antonio asked,

"Yes. The whole family came to stop him. But the herd of Long-necks were very lerge and had the strongest males I've ever seen in my whole life. Sharptooth did defeat 2 of them, But the others would have crushed him. We managed to free him. But...only 3 of us escaped. Sharptooth, myself, and our father. Our mother and everyone else didn't make it."

"So that's way Sharptooth hate's Long-necks so much." Antonio said out loud.

"Indeed. That's when Sharptooth lost it. He was consumed by anger and hatred. that is judgment had completely vanished. He said that he'd adevge our family by wiping out all Long-necks. Our father didn't agree and said that committing such an act would throw this world out of balance. He also warned Sharptooth that his pride and hatred will take him down a path of dark.

But Sharptooth didn't listen. Something snapped inside him a long time ago. He killed our father right in front of my own eyes."

Antonio and Chomper gasped. They couldn't believe it. Sharptooth had killed his own father. Strongfang then continued the story.

"Sharptooth turned on me then. Sense we fought in the past, I was able to hold my own and save myself against him. But he swore to make me suffer and vowed that he;ll hunt me if I had a mate and hatchlings by returning a slaughter them right in front of me.

"No!" Antonio and Chomper whispered, frightened.

"That was the last I ever saw him before he became Red Claw. I did hear stories about how he only gotten worse. Not killing and eating just Leaf-eaters, but us Sharp-teeth as well. He always destroyed any dinosaur he came across. That's how he became the Walking Terror.

Many tried to stop him and failed. Most of them never escaped with their lives. There were only two who fought him and defeated him. But not for good."

"Two of them." Antonio said out loud. "Would that be a Long-neck and Aylene's grandmother, Elaine?"

"Yes. They were know to everyone as The Lone Wanderers. Elaine and her friend were strong and brave. But also lucky. They stud up to Sharptooth and lived to tell the tale. But they didn't stop him for good. And the fight only made him worse. He continued to terrorize the land for years. It seamed hopeless for anyone to stop him. But even though he's still alive, he had a hard time trying to hurt me and my family because of you and your friends. And I owe you some thanks."

"And you're always welcome." Antonio replied.

"And to how Sharptooth can go on a rampage and why he's that way, he had a rare condition that only we Two-claws can get. No one know where it comes from or understands how it works. My father called it, Carnivore Rage. It's a condition where we Two-claws become more aggressive than normally behave. It can help us hunt. But it's also very dangerous. But even though Sharptooth was in it, he never always communicate. Sometimes he does, but mostly he just couldn't speek clearly."

"Hmm. He did speak clearly when we fought him as Red Claw and on the way to The Great Valley." Said Antonio.

"I see. But even though many in this rage wanted help, Sharptooth didn't. We know if he or she is in it when their eyes are blood-red. It does get triggered for stress and hurt. But for Sharptooth, it was triggered with hate and the thrill to hunt. It only last a coupple of minutes. But what the Lone Wanderers did to Sharptooth made it become permanent."

"Say. Dad. Do I have it to?" Asked Chomper. "I ended up chasing the other this morning and all that came out of my mouth was roars and grunts. When Fievel came to me, he said that he saw my eyes blood-red."

"Oh no! Chomper. At a young age, it can't be controlled."

"What'll I do if I end up getting it triggered?"

"I don't know."

"Wait." Said Antonio. "He didn't get it Sweet William took him away from you. Maybe Ruby and Rebecca had enough love that ended up taking it away for a moment."

"Maybe. Until then, at least be careful." Strongfang said.

"We'll try as hard as we can." Antonio replied. "Anyway. We need to get back now. The other are waiting for us to bring back some food."

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then."

"You to." Antonio said as he and Chomper moved the the leaf with fruits and other vegetation back to The Mystery Grounds.

Strongfang was upset though. His own son has Carnivore Rage. He hoped that Ruby and Rebecca can control it.

"This is it." Sweet William said, not too far away from Strongfang. "It's time to get that T-Rex and capture Fievel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go. The secret origin of Sharptooth. Now, those of you who seen Elise Lowing's story might be farmilier with Predator Rage. In this story it's called Carnivore Rage.
> 
> Both Sweet William and Savage Spine are now gonna attack. Let's hope Chomper won't go our of control.


	15. Chapter 14: To The Rescue

**To The Rescue**

After Antonio and Chomper returned to The Mystery Grounds, the 2 told the others everything that Strongfang had said to them. Many of them were shocked about the news. But out of all of them, Aylene was the one who was shocked the most.

"Carnivore Rang?!" She shouted.

"Yes." Antonio answered. "And I feel bad for Chomper. He's worried that he'll go out of control any moment."

"Of course he will!" Hyp scarfed. "That's why you should never trust any Sharp-tooth!"

"You keep that up and Chomper will go out of control right now!" Cera shouted.

"So anyway," Antonio said to Aylene. "Did anything happen while we were gone?"

"Well, after you left, I found this."

Aylene pulled a sword out of the ground. But what got to Antonio was that it was different from the others.

It wasn't made of normal metal. And instead of it being grey, it was olive green with black swirly patterns decorating it from the blade.

"I've seen patterns like this in some sword-forging videos that Derek showed me." She said. "And it's made of meteorite. And I named it Fierce Loyalty."

"Fierce Loyalty?" Antonio asked her.

"It's what we have. It binds us together and those to what we hold dear to. No matter the odds, how scared we are or might be, it's our fierce loyalty to each other that gives us courage to face our fears. And i'll always remember that with this sword as a symbol. Oh, and here's the scabbard that goes with it."

Aylene pointed to a belt on her wist. on it was the scabbard that goes to Fierce Loyalty. Both of their main bodies were made of some kind of leather. But the top and bottom of the scabbard had decorations of slim tips of what looked like green meteorite.

"Also, the Time Stone reacted to the sword. I accidently knocked a coconut off that tree over there and pointed Fierce Loyalty at it. But when I saw both it and the Time Stone glowing, a force field came and prevented my head from getting hit."

Aylene showed how it worked by holding the sword in front of her and pointed it at a tree. And than, a green bubble like force field came around both her and Antonio.

"Not only that, it can also shoot shock waves from the blade."

Aylene made the bearier disapear and then swang the sword over at a bush as a green shock wave shot out of it and made the leafs on the bush blow away.

"Now that's cool." Said Antonio. "I take that you're gonna keep it?"

"Indeed I am." She replied. "And you're doing so with those katanas?"

"Of course I am. Because whenever I need to be brave, I think of Leonardo."

"I'm keeping the Bo Staff." Rebecca said as she stepped over.

"And I take that Donatello is your type." Antonio asked her.

"Then we can give the sies to Derek." Said Aylene. "After all, he's just like Raphael."

"And that leaves Jessica with the hard to master num-chucks." Said Antonio.

As Aylene and Antonio packed the sies and num-chucks up with the belts, they saw Hyp and his gang leaving The Mystery Grounds.

"Where're they going?" Antonio asked.

"Turns out they're never gonna trust Chomper." Fievel explained. "They had it and walked off."

"He's never gonna learn to stop bullying, is he?" Rebecca asked.

"Aparently not." Said Littlefoot as he ate some apples. "Thanks for the food guys."

"Yeah, human world food not that bad." Said Petrie as he grabbed one of the stink flowers and used it to put some pepper like stuff on his berries. "Espescily with just a dash of stinky on it."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Chomper asked Littlefoot. "You'll be safe with us."

"Thanks Chomper." Littlefoot replied. "But I don;t think we can get used to living in a place that...uh...smells like this. Besides, our folks are worried about us. We need to keep finding out how we can get back."

Chomper understud Littlefoot completely. The gang were worried about their folks and didn't want to leave them.

"Hey Rebecca." Ruby said. "You think those...uh...cats gave up on trying to get Chomper?"

"I don;t know." Rebecca replied. "But even if they did, we still have to keep Chomper safe."

Just then, everyone heard someone stomping over.

"Oh no!" Chomper exclaimed. "Everyone, get down and stay close to the ground."

"What is it?" Ducky asked in fear.

"Uh guys." Antonio said, pointing to the flower bed. "The stink flowers are gone."

Antonio was right. All the stink flowers that covered up The Mystery Grounds were not there anymore. And worse, the place won't be able to hide them anymore.

"And I think it has something to with..." Tanya started, until she saw a large Giganotosaurus. "THAT!"

**"So, you thought you can hide from me huh?!"** It saind in a fearies tone.

Acting quick, Aylene leaped onto Littlefoot's back with Antonio doing the same with Cera and the mice and Ducky doing so with Spike and even Rebecca doing it with Ruby. Just as the Giganotosaurus charged at them, the 12 quickly ran away from it and as fast as they could.

**"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE!" **He shouted.

* * *

"Shouldn't Chomper be back by now?" Rena asked Strongfang.

"I think he's still with the others sense Ruby and Rebecca are doing what they can to keep him safe." Strongfang replied.

"Strongfang! Rena!" Called the voice of Battle Scar as he came with Bar and Omyx. "Savage Spine is on this island!"

"He is?" Rena asked in fear.

Before Battle Scar could say anything else, the sound of screaming children was coming to them. They knew who they were.

"THE KIDS!" All of them shouted.

Without hesitating, the 5 ran as fast as they can to find the young ones.

* * *

"Keep going and don't stop for anything!" Antonio ordered.

"Quick!" Shouted Littlefoot. "The log bridge."

"NO!" Aylene protested. "If we all run across that, it'll fall with us on it!"

"What choice do we have?!" Shouted Cera.

Without hesitating, the dinosaurs ran for the bridge and safely across just as it fell off the ledge.

"See?" Cera asked Aylene. "We made it across before it fell."

The moment the Giganotosaurus cought up with them, he saw that the log had fallen down.

"Ha ha." Cera teased him.

"The log is gone! You can not get across!" Ducky teased to.

"Me think you a Stinker!" Petrie teased as well.

"You're only making things worse." Rebecca warned them.

And she was right. The huge biter had leaped over the pit with a massave force and safely made to the other side.

"I take that back." Said Ducky.

"Me too." Said Petrie.

And now, the gang found themselves running again. The biter wasn't giving up that easy.

**"I know that you're them! You can't escape your fate!"**

"What is he talking about?!" Rebecca asked Aylene.

"Well, the nine of us are the ones who defeated Sharptooth." Aylene answered. "And sense he was the Walking Terror, the other carnivores are after us so who ever gets us will become the next Walking Terror. And it turns out that Giganotosaurus wants that title."

"No." Rebecca whispered in fear.

"Quick!" Shouted Chomper as pointed a large flat rock with smaller ones making a hole to get inside it. "Under those rocks!"

Understanding him completely, the gang run under the rock. It was small and narrow, but enough to hide all of them inside.

The Giganotosaur tried to get his mouth in, but it was too small for him. Only his front mouth and nose were in. Witch got him to snort on the gang.

"P.U!" Cera exclaimed.

"I hate it when that happens." Said Tanya.

"At least he can't reach us." Said Littlefoot.

"Uh, I know from cartoons," Antonio started. "That lines like that..."

Before he finished, the biter used his head to lift the rock and roll it back to reveal the gang from hiding.

"Only makes things worse!" Antonio finished.

Acting quick, the gang moved away just as the biter tried to bite them, but missed.

* * *

"I've had it with those hatchings!" Said Hyp. "They should know that no Sharp-tooth can be trusted!"

"Count me in." Said Nod. "And now we're living this place?"

"Of course we are. I'll give Derek a pace of my mind sense I won the bet."

"MAKE WAY HYP!"

The 3 turned around just in time to see the gang running passed them. Only for them to stop in front of a cliff. The same cliff from when they crossed the land bridge to get to the island.

"Oh no!" Petrie exclaimed. "Big Water!"

And what scared Aylene about it was that a shark fin was swimming around. Followed by many others.

"And that's a shark territory down there." Fievel pointed out.

"Well never mind that type of Sharp-tooth!" Said Antonio. "Worry about the other one!"

At that response, the Giganotosaurus stomped over to them. Chomper saw the frightened faces on the gang and on Hyp and his friends. Chomper didn't want anything to happen to them. He cared about them. All of them. Even Hyp, Nod, and Mutt even though they never trusted him. That Giganotosaurus made Chomper mad and filled his body with rage.

And from what Fievel can see, Chomper's eyes were becoming blood-red.

"Guys. Look." he said witch got everyone to see Chomper's rage.

"Oh no!" Littlefoot exclaimed.

"Carnivore Rage." Aylene whispered.

"Friends!" He snarled, still speaking in Leaf-eater. "Must...Protect...FRIENDS!"

Before the others knew it, Chomper charged at the Giganotosaurus.

"Chomper! NO!" Tanya shouted. But Chomper didn't listen.

**"Sense you 3 are bigger," **The biter said to Hyp and his gang **"I'll have you as an appetizer!"**

Without warning, the biter got ready to attack. But before he could...

CHOMP!

The biter roared loudly in pane and whipped his tail around. Revealing that Chomper had bit him.

"Look." Nod said to Hyp and Mutt. "He's not going for us."

"No way." Said Mutt.

"They were right." Said Hyp. "There really are friendly Sharp-teeth out there."

However, the biter saw Chomper and was about to get him.

"HEY! Shouted Cera as she charged at him. "Leave him alone you big bully!"

Cera rammed the biter with full force on his right foot. Making him grunt witch got Chomper to see him in time as his eyes turned back to normal. The biter was about to get him again. But, Chomper let go in time and biter bit heard on his own tail. Making him go wide eye before screeching in pain.

"Good work." Said Antonio.

**"STAY AWAY FROM MY SON AND FRIENDS!" **A male voice angrily shouted.

Everyone turned to their left. Strongfang and Rena have arrived with Battle Scar and his pack. Acting quick, Aylene sprinkled some Time Stone dust on most of the others. Rebecca watched and did the same thing with Ruby and to Hyp and his friends.

**"Strongfang! I should have known you'd be here too!"**

**"Don't count on it Savage Spine!"**

* * *

"Savage Spine. So that's his name." Antonio said to the others.

"I guess." Cera replied.

"And you Rena!" Savage Spine shouted at her. "Why would you mate with a weakling like Strongfang?!"

"I love Strongfang more than any other Sharp-tooth in the whole world!"

"And as for you Battle Scar!" Savage Spine turned to the Fish-eaters. "You've been a disgrase to all Sharp-teeth by eating only fish and helping the Leaf-eaters!"

"If we ate Leaf-eaters, we'd be a disgrase already! And besides, Leaf-eaters tastes horrible to us!"

"Then all of you leave me no choice!"

Savage Spine charged at Strongfang. But he moved out of the way and did a tail-whip on him. Knocking back to the trees. But he wasn't giving up that easy. Bar and Omyx charged at him and both of them had head-butted him back.

But Savage Spine quickly recovered and then attacked the 2 Fish-eaters by kicking them away.

"Must!" Chomper shouted, getting the rage back into him. His eyes were blood-red again. "Must...protect...FRIENDS!"

"Chomper! Snap out of it!" Ruby shouted.

"You're losing control!" Shouted Rebecca.

But then, a rope came out of nowhere and lassoed Chomper around his neck and pulled him to a near by tree. Everyone gasped as they saw who it was that lassoed Chomper.

"Sweet William!" Fievel and Tanya shouted in alert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Savage Spine had ruined the gangs hiding spot and chased them to the cliff in front of the ocean. And now Sweet William is holding Chomper hostage again. Let's hope the gang can make it out of this.


	16. Chapter 15: The Final Battle

**The Final Battle**

"Drop your weapons and sorender!" Sweet William demanded as he held a knife in front of Chomper's neck. "Or your friend will parish!"

Because of Savage Spine, Battle Scar and his pack, Strongfang, and Rena didn't see what was going on. The gang, and Ruby and Rebecca were in for it.

"Do something." Said Ducky.

"I'm sorry." Aylene said sadly. "But we have no choice."

The humans and mice all dropped their weapons and put their hands in the air. This aloud Slim and Feloneous to put all eleven of them into a net and tied it shut.

"You've lost Mousekewitz!" Slim scarfed at Fievel.

"Looks like your time is up!" Feloneous also scarfed. "And after we get rid of you, we'll make some huge money off of those dinosaurs."

"What shale we do with them boss?" Slim asked.

"Throw them in the ocean." Sweet William answered. "Those sharks down there can make a meal out of them."

Doing as they were told, Slim and Feloneous grabbed the net and walked over to the cliff.

"Well guys. I guess this is it." Littlefoot said to the others.

"It was nice knowing you guys. Yes it was." Said Ducky.

"It no end like this." Said Petrie.

"Farewell Daddy." Said Cera.

"I'm sorry we couldn't find your family." Rebecca said to Ruby.

"It's alight." She replied.

"I guess I'll be seeing you in the afterlife." Antonio said to Aylene.

"You too."

However, before Slim and Feloneous could throw them in the water, Hyp grabbed the Bo Staff and swang it on the 2 cats. Making them drop the net. Mutt grabbed the num-chucks and through them both on Sweet William. Making him fall he let go of Chomper and got him to land on Nod's back.

"What?" Antonio asked as Hyp freed him and the others.

"No one messes with our friends!" Shouted Hyp.

"Yeah! No one!" Shouted Nod.

Slim and Feloneous acted quick and tried to net them again. But this time, Hyp used the staff to stop them for doing so.

"That's It!" Sweet William shouted. "I'm done with these games!"

Sweet William leaped down from the tree and got ready to fire some nets from his mouse slapper. However, he notested something was wrong. He was all out.

"No matter. I have something in this that's a lot better than nets."

However, Aylene reclaimed Fierce Loyalty and swang it to fire a shock wave at the mouse slapper. Making it fly off of Sweet William's arm and into the ocean.

"NO! HOW DARE YOU HUMAN?!"

This was enough. Sweet William was down to his claws on his paws. No matter. He charged at Fievel to attack him. But, Fievel reclaimed his archery stuff and fired an arrow on his left leg before exploding.

"Catch!" Hyp shouted as he through the staff back to Rebecca. And without hesitating, Rebecca managed to catch it with both hands.

Slim and Feloneous were about to attack Spike from behind. However, Antonio reclaimed the katanas with one swing, he sliced both of their tails off.

"Hey! That was my favorite tail!" Feloneous shouted.

"That was also your only tail." Slim pointed out.

"Aylene!" Antonio shouted. "We'll deal with the cats! You help Ruby and Rebecca get Chomper out of here!"

"I'm on it!" Aylene replied as she ran over to Chomper.

Meanwhile, Savage Spine had knocked both Strongfang and Battle Scar back with a single tail-whip.

**"Don't you see Stongfang?! You're never gonna be as strong as any other Sharp-tooth in this world!"**

**"You leave him alone!" **Rena shouted as she charged at him.

Savage Spine moved out of the way in time and did a counter attack on Rena. Making her fall down for a moment. As she got up, Savage Spine swang his tail on her and knocked her onto a tree as it fell on top of her

**"You can't do that to my mommy!" **Chomper shouted, getting Carnivore Rage again.

**"So, the little runt has Carnivore Rage too huh? Well I'll see about that!"**

"Chomper!" Aylene shouted. "Snap out of it!"

But, to Aylene's horror, Savage Spine grabbed Chomper by his tail and tossed him into the ocean.

"NO!" Aylene shouted again. "CHOMPER!"

Upon hearing that, Strongfang and Rena got back up and swang their tail on Savage Spine.

**"Aylene! Get out of the way!" **Rena shouted.

Aylene did as she was told and moved away in time as Savage Spine fell into the ocean as well.

However, Aylene saw that the cats had turned their attention to her. Thinking quick, Aylene swang Fierce Loyalty and made a shock wave knock all 3 of them away and down the cliff.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sweet William shouted as he fell and landed in the ocean.

"Guys!" Aylene called to them. "Chomper's in the ocean!"

"I'll get him!" Fievel said with pride as he sat his archery stuff down.

"Fievel! No!" Aylene shouted. But Fievel didn't listen.

And then, Fievel leaped off the cliff and fell down to the water.

"Fievel! No!" Shouted Petrie.

"You are not a swimmer!" Shouted Ducky.

At the last minute, Fievel landed in the water. For a moment, nothing was coming out. But at that moment, Fievel lifted himself out with Chomper holding onto his head.

"Hang on Chomper. And don't let go."

"He got him!" Antonio shouted.

"No way!" Said Cera.

**"He did it!" **Strongfang and Rena happily exclaimed.

"Well done Fievel." Said Hyp.

"Stay in the still water." Fievel said to Chomper.

The moment Savage Spine and the cats rised their heads out of the water, the waves swepted them away with the sharks following him. However, Sweet William managed to reclaim his mouse slapper.

"This isn't over Mousekewitz!" He shouted as he opened a portal and sent himself, Slim, and Feloneous back to the human world and as the sharks dragged Savage Spine down into the water to eat him.

"Why didn't they go for us?" Chomper asked Fievel.

"Because, Savage Spine was bleeding. And sharks are attracted to the smell of blood." Fievel answered.

"And speaking of sharks," Antonio started. "You got one of them coming at 6 O'clock!"

Fievel turned around and saw that Antonio was right. A shark fin was swimming to them. And then it circled around them.

"Fievel, I'm scared." Chomper said to him.

"Hang on." Said Aylene. "Shark fins aren't soposed to be green."

"You're right." Said Rebecca. "This can't be a shark."

"Whatever it is, I hope it's friendly." Said Tanya.

At that moment, a green body came under Chomper and Fievel and lifted them out of the water. The 2 looked to see what it was. And they were in for a surprise. It looked like a Long-neck. Only it was green and had flippers instead of feet.

"Hey." Fievel said. "That's an Elasmosaurus."

"You children look tired." Said the Elasmosaurus." Can I gave you a ride?"

Fievel and Chomper nodded yes. And the Elasmosaurus took off to the shore.

"I didn't know dinosaurs lived in the water." Said Ruby.

"That's because Elasmosaurus'es are mainly found in the ocean." Antonio pointed.

"Last stop. Everybody off." The Elasmosaurus said as she stopped in front of the cliff for Fievel and Chomper to climb off.

Ducky looked at the Elasmosaurus. She was also amazed that dinosaurs were living in the water. The Elasmosaurus also looked at her.

"Hello deary. I'm Elsie." She introdused herself. Just as Fievel and Chomper walked across her head. "Oh. Watch the eyes."

As the 2 got back on the shore, Chomper ran to his parents.

**"Chomper. Are you alright?" **Rena asked.

**"I'm alright." **Chomper replied.

**"Well, we thank you again." **Strongfang said to the gang. **"Ruby, Rebecca, we thank you as well for protecting our son from those mean cats. And you too Mr..uh."**

**"Hyp. And this is Nod and Mutt." **He said before turning to the gang. "You hatchlings were right. Chomper, Strongfang, Rena, Battle Scar, Bar, and Omyx may be different from us. But they're family. Just like ours back in the main land.

"Only our families aren't meat-eaters." Said Nod.

"Our families." Littlefoot said sadly. "Not that we'll ever see them again."

"What's that young Long-neck?" Elsie asked him. "Got some lost relations on the other side of the ocean you say? Well, I just might be able to do something about that."

Upon hearing that, the gang got excited.

* * *

Later, The Gang of Nine, along with Hyp and his gang, and Ruby and Rebecca, and even Chomper were climbing on Elsie's head so she can take them back to the main land.

"Step lightly now kiddies. Mustn't terry." She said. "The herds I saw last night might have moved on by now."

**"Are you sure I'll be alright with them?" **Chomper asked Strongfang and Rena.

**"After all that's happened, we trust Ruby and Rebecca to be your caretakers." **Strongfang answered. **"I'm sure that everyone will also except you in The Great Valley."**

"Don't worry Chomper." Antonio said to him. "Maybe someday, we'll see them again."

**"Thank you for all you've done kids." **Rena said.

"It was a presher to meet you." Said Battle Scar.

**"You're welcome." **Almost everyone said (Minus Chomper).

**"Good bye kids and good luck out there." **Strangfang said one last time as Elsie got ready to leave.

**"Bye"**

**"Good bye."**

**"See you soon guys."**

And now, they were leaving the island.

**"They grow-up so fast." **Rena said to Strongfang.

**"You can say that again." **He replied.

* * *

Along the way back to the main land, Elsie began to tell everyone a story.

"So there I was. Just criusing long. Minding my business. When I spotted this very old destinglished male Long-neck on the beach."

"That's Grandpa Longneck." Aylene pointed out. "Littlefoot's grandfather."

"Oh. is he now? So that's where you get your good looks."

"Oh. Thank you." Said Tanya.

"Quite surprised I was. If only he had flippers, then we'd make quite a pare swimming about in the sea."

"Oh." Cera groned, getting seasick. "I hate the sea."

"Do you deary?" Elsie asked. "Now that's a shame. Because the sea's the lovliest place to live."

"If only we'd breve water like you did though." Said Hyp.

"But still, it is great to see a dinosaur in the ocean." Said Ruby. "Great to see a dinosaur in the ocean it is."

"Ha ha. I think i'm going to like Ruby." Aylene said to Rebecca.

"I'm glad you will." She replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Sweet William's plain has failed and Savage Spine had his fate sealed. To those of you who read Elise Lowing's story, I didn't want Elsie to be left out in this. So I figured, why not? And like said, I don't plain for the Ninja Turtles to be in this story. But maybe someday, we'll see them.
> 
> The next chapter will be the last though.


	17. Chapter 16: Friends and Family.

**Friends and Family**

Derek and Jessica sighed heavily. Their younger siblings were still nowhere to be found. They were searching all day until the Oviraptor family and The Great Valley herd arrived at what looked like a miniature Great Valley that almost looked like the real one. Only with the ocean in front of it.

Papa and Tiger were just as upset as Derek and Jessica were. They hoped Fievel and Tanya were alright.

"So what if we found enough food to last us for years?" Topps asked the others. "Who cares? If we don't have our kids, what's the point?"

"For once, I have to agree with you." Said Grandpa Longneck.

"We got to have fate." Said Oviler. "I know our kids will come back somehow. We can't give up."

"What do you expect them to do?" Derek asked. "Rise up out of the ocean?"

However, as Grandpa Longneck looked over at the ocean, he was in for a surprise.

"Why Derek. That's excatly what they're going to do."

Upon hearing that, everyone turned over to the ocean. And there, was the gang with Chomper, Ruby, Rebecca, and Hyp and his friends on Elsie.

"HEY!"

"OVER HERE!"

"HELLO!"

"WE'RE ALRIGHT!"

"Littlefoot?" Grandma Longneck asked.

"Cera? Cera? Cera!" Topps happily exclaimed.

"We're here now, thank goodness." Said Elsie as she let the gang down onto the solid earth.

"Hyp." Said Silo as he walked over.

"Dad. I'm sorry for leaving like that." Hyp said sadly. "But Derek and I had a bet going on. And it turns out he won."

"But it was the right choice." Silo replied. "It was the best chance to find the missing young ones on that island. And I'm very proud at you."

Upon hearing that, Hyp felt much better now.

Meanwhile, Cera rushed over to Topps, who gave her a happy nuzzle to see her safe.

"Ha ha. Cera."

Ducky and Spike run to Mama and Papa Swimmer. Who gave them both worm hugs sense they were glad to be together again. Petrie flew to Mama Flyer's open arms as she hugged him as well. They glad to be together again at last.

Littlefoot rushed over to his grandparents. Grandma Longneck lifted him up onto Grandpa Longneck's head in their way of being happy to see each other again.

Ruby jumped into Raph's open arms and hugged him too. They were no longer seporated.

"Hey guys!" Aylene and Antonio shouted to Derek and Jessica.

Before they knew it, it was too late. Their younger siblings jumped onto them and gave them their hugs as they got knocked onto the ground.

"Okay, we missed you too." Derek said laughing.

"Papa!" Fievel and Tanya shouted as they gave Papa their hug and he hugged back. Just as Tiger hugged them as well.

Chomper watched as all of his friends were reunighted with their families. But everyone did see him.

"Welcome back Chomper." Grandma Longneck said to him. "How have you been?"

"I've been alright." He said.

"Raph, Oviler." Topps said to them. "I was wrong about you guys. Thank you for helping us out. Welcome to The Great Valley herd."

"Thank you Mr. Three-horn." Raph said to him.

* * *

Later at sunset, right before dark and after the gang told their story about what happened on the island, everyone thanked Elsie for her help and said good bye to her.

"Good bye and thank you so much." Grandpa Longneck said to her.

"You're welcome." Elsie replied. "I'll stop on by for a chat shale I? Ta ta."

With that, Elsie left by diving back into the ocean.

"Grandpa Longneck." Antonio said to him. "We're sorry for all the trouble we caused. We just wanted to find enough vegetation so the herds can stay together."

"And I think you succeeded." Grandpa Longneck replied with a proud smile.

"We succeeded?" Fievel asked.

"If we haven't been looking for you," Grandma Longneck started. "We would have never found this beautiful place."

"There's enough green food for everyone." Said Topps. "At least until The Great Valley is green again."

"We no have to split up?" Asked Petrie.

"We sure don't." Mama Flyer answered.

The Gang of Nine cheared happily. Their mission was a success. Once again, after all the odd, they managed make it back and won like always.

* * *

5 minutes later, while the young dinosaurs were playing in the fresh water, Aylene showed what she and the others found on the island to Derek and Jessica.

"So, did other humans and the Ninja Turtles really lived on that island?" Derek asked.

"It's still a mystery." Antonio answered. "But Fierce Loyalty was made out of the same material as Aylene's Time Stone."

"Maybe Donatello is the one who made it?" Jessica sujested.

"Maybe." Said Rebecca. "But who knows where the humans came from?"

"Well." Said Derek. "Would it be funny of that was the lost island of Atlantis?"

"That would be squarepantis." Said Antonio.

"Well you're lucky I don't even watch SpongeBob." Derek replied. "Anyway, you think Chomper will be able to control is Carnivore Rage?"

"We don't know." Said Fievel. "But we know that Sharptooth never wanted help."

"Well I guess Chomper has it in his intrest to protect." Said Tanya.

"And all the other biters are after him because of his lineage to Sharptooth." Said Rebecca. "Witch is why me and Ruby promised Strongfang that we'd keep him safe."

"I see." Said Jessica.

"Say, Rebecca." Said Antonio. "Sense Ruby's parents are letting her stay in The Great Valley, how would you guys and Chomper like to be part of our gang?"

"We'd love to." Rebecca replied.

Antonio was glad that Rebecca acepted the offer. The Gang of Nine had evalved into The Gang of Twelve. Though there is a Mystery if the Ninja Turtles are real. But it didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was that they were all together.

* * *

As many days passed, the vegetation in the Great Valley were slowly returning to normal. The grass was returning and the leafs were growing back on the trees. Everything kept on growing. Until at last, the valley was back to its old self. Alouing the herd to return to The Great Valley. The gang watched from a mountain as everyone came back to the valley efore running down.

And from this day on, the gang never had worry about sharks or other dangers of the ocean, ever again.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for The Mysterious Island. The Secret of Saurus Rock is next. So stay toned.


End file.
